the sons
by Marta Parker
Summary: ¿que pasaría si el hijo de draco y la 3a hija de harry, se hiciesen muuuuy amigos? ¿y que pasaría si el hijo de malfoy rompiese la larga tradición de Malfoys a Slytherin? pues... ¿a que esperais? leedlo... jejeje FINIIIISH (osease... acabado)
1. capítulo 1

Para MJ, que me ha ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, y por el secretismo entre Cristina y Davinia, aún yo no lo entiendo...

Disclaimer (o como se escriba): no soy JKR ni tampoco quiero aprovecharme de ella, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro... pero porfis please, necesito reviews para continuar la historia....

Capítulo primero

-Los alumnos de Hogwarts, por favor, entren en el tren ahora mismo!-anunciaron por una especie de "megafonía".

Sarah, un tanto rápido, se despidió de sus padres y les dio un beso.

-hasta luego, cariño- dijo su padre

-adiós, papá, que vaya bien.

-gracias, y a ti que te vaya bien Hogwarts

El padre de Sarah era un famoso auror que mató al Quién-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Él, era el famoso Harry Potter, si ese que vivió, vivió y volvió a vivir, y siendo un niño de 17 años mató al Señor Tenebroso, de nombre de pila Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, o si le querías decir por su nombre verdadero Tom Marvolo (o Sorvolo, si te has leído el libro en castellano N.A.) Ryddle. Y, por consecuencia tenía la misma fama, o casi la misma, que él. A veces los diarios la perseguían cuando iba de compras. Era horroroso, pero entonces se lo contó a su padre y su padre hizo (no se sabe muy bien como) que la dejaran de perseguir, Sarah supuso que les amenazó de ir al MDM (ministerio de magia). Su madre, Ginny Potter, era, digámoslo así, la secretaria de su padre. Ella siempre organizaba las citas de su marido, y, cuando podía, las de sus hijos. Así es, Sarah no estaba sola en el mundo con sus padres: tenía dos hermanas mayores y un hermano menor. La mayor se llamaba Lily, ella era la más presumida y la más atrevida de la familia, era la favorita de Harry, tenía el pelo rojizo oscuro y los ojos verdes, de su padre, tiraba mucho a la familia de Harry, así que se parecía mucho a su abuela, Lily Evans, aunque siempre se estaba pintando y arreglándose y retocándose continuamente. Lily tenia 17 años y ya estaba a punto de acabar Hogwarts, con notas excelentísimas. La siguiente era Elisabeth, tenia 15 años y estaba en 5º de Hogwarts, tenia el pelo rojo como el de su madre y los ojos verdes de su padre, ella y Sarah eran las más parlanchinas, y las que se llevaban mejor entre los 4 hermanos. Después venía Sarah, que era la única chica con pelo negro de la familia (a parte de su padre), y también, para variar, obtuvo los ojos verdes de su padre. Y el más pequeño de la casa era James, tenía 7 años y era el más revoltoso. Era el último y el único niño. Era pelirrojo y con ojos verdes, bajito para su edad (eso lo heredaron todos los mencionados aquí, por culpa de su padre). Él y sus tíos gemelos, cuando venían a visitar la casa, hacían verdaderas batallas campales.

Bueno, pues a lo que iba... Sarah, subió al tren junto a sus dos hermanas, Lily se había ido con sus amigas a un compartimiento del tren y Elisabeth le dijo:-

-Ven conmigo.- Elisabeth la llevó a un compartimiento donde estaban todas las amigas de sus hermanas .

-Da igual, si a caso, marcho a otro compartimiento.- dijo Sarah cuando estuvo a punto de entrar.- no quiero estorbar...

-¡que va! Si tu nunca estorbas, hermanita. Bueno, pero entiendo que quieras hacer amigas por tu cuenta...- y le dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos, ¿eh?

-Si, ¡adiós!- y se fue sola hacia un compartimiento vacío. Al cabo de 1 minuto, entró una chica de pelo enmarañado y de color rojo y muy pecosa. Era de la misma edad de Sarah.- ¡Christine!

-¡Sarah!- dijo ella en tono de sorpresa- ¡cuanto tiempo!.

-Si ya ves, ¿15 días?- Sarah y Christine, eran primas hermanas, Christine era la segunda hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley, tenía un hermano pequeño Jack, de apenas 1 año, además de un chico un año mayor que Christine.

-Pues vaya quince días he pasado... mi madre me ha hecho empollar la Historia de Hogwarts de pe a pa, hasta me sé los puntos y las comas...

-¡¿No me digas!? Pues mi padre me ha estado repitiendo cada dos por tres que no haga ninguna travesura y que sea buena chica, y que respecte las normas, y que... ¡yo que sé! Mil cosas más me ha dicho sobre como comportarse en Hogwarts, a mis hermanas se ve que también les hizo la misma perorata antes de ingresar en el colegio.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

-Perdón.- dijo un chico rubio, no muy alto.- Puedo sentarme aquí es que no hay ningún vagón que no esté lleno a rebosar.

-Si claro...- dijo Christine apartando su baúl para que él se pudiera sentarse.

-Me llamo Alex, Alex Gray, soy de Londres capital.

-¡ah! Muy bien Alex Gray, nosotras somos Christine Weasley, y yo que soy Sarah Potter. Mucho gusto.

-¿Vosotras provenís de familia mágica?-preguntó el chico preocupado

-Si.-dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Pues yo no, nunca en mi familia han habido personas mágicas, al menos que yo sepa. Hasta hace unos cuantos meses que me enviaron la cartas para venir aquí nunca, pero nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Suele pasar... mi padre me ha dicho y repetido mil veces cuando cuenta sus batallitas que tampoco sabía que era un mago, si que notaba que alrededor suyo pasaban cosas raras, pero nunca se imaginó que tenía poderes.- dijo Sarah que se sabía la vida y milagros de su padre porque siempre les contaba una anécdota de cuando era joven.

Pasaron todo el viaje conversando tranquila y alegremente, sobre Hogwarts, las casas, y todo lo referente a sus respectivos padres. Llegaron a Hogwarts, y como el padre de Sarah le advirtió, les estaba esperando (solo a los de primer curso) Hagrid, un amigo de su padre, muy alto y con mucha barba, que le caía muy bien a Sarah.

-¡¡¡LOS DE PRIMER CURSO, POR FAVOR!!!- gritó Hagrid- hola Sarah y Christine, ¿preparadas para el viaje? Montaros en los botes, por favor...- se montaron en los botes Sarah, Christine y Alex, acompañados de tres chicos más con cara asustados.

-No os preocupéis.- intentó tranquilizar Christine.- solo hay peces y calamares gigantes en este lago...- los chicos que iban sentados en su bote se estremecieron más.- ¡que no, es broma! Tranquilizaros. yo soy Christine Weasley, ¿y vosotros?

-Yo soy Pat Tryse.- se presentó una niña rubia, de ojos azules oscuros.

-Yo me llamo Peter Wood, encantado.- dijo un chico moreno y muy bajito.

-Y yo soy Clarie White.- dijo una chica también rubia pero con los ojos de un verde oscuro

-Pues yo soy Alex Gray

-Y yo Sarah Potter, prima de Christine

-¿Sarah Potter? ¿No serás la hija de Harry Potter?- dijo Clarie

-Si...-dijo Sarah con tono resignado

-Pues yo oí rumores que su tercera hija iba a venir a Hogwarts, este año...- dijo Peter.- ¿eres tu de verdad?

-Si soy yo...

-Me estoy perdiendo.- dijo Alex.- ¿Quien es Harry Potter y porque es tan importante? Yo conocí a un chico en la escuela, ¿cómo lo decís aquí?, a si de muggles, que se llamaba Harry Potter... pero no creo que sea ese.

-No... su padre.- comenzó a explicar Clarie.- es un mago que derrotó al más tenebroso de los magos, que nadie, excepto unos cuantos, logran pronunciarlo, porque su nombre, yace en los pensamientos de cada mago, con un profundo terror.- terminó Clarie casi emocionada.

-¡ostras! Ni en un libro de Stephen King...- se sorprendió Alex.

-¿quién?-preguntó Peter

-Nadie... un escritor no mágico que escribe historias de terror psicológico.

En ese momento vieron la primera imagen de su colegio, era estupendamente magnifico y sorprendente. Estaba al pie de una colina, donde se extendía todos los terrenos, en la colina se veía un enorme castillo iluminado por los rayos de la luna, con muchísimas torres. Una monumental fortaleza medieval.

-ooh.- murmuraron todos los chicos.

Llegaron a Hogwarts y los instalaron en un hall enorme. Allí apareció una mujer ya de edad avanzada, con un moño alto. Tenía aspecto severo.

-Buenas tardes, alumnos. Yo soy la profesora McGonagall, (Nota de Mary Jane : ¿¡es que esta no se muere nunca?!) ahora debemos ir al gran comedor para que os pruebe el sombrero seleccionador.- les condujo hacia el gran comedor y una vez allí, delante de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts dijo:- Ahora os diré vuestro nombre por orden alfabético, y paso a paso os iréis probando el sombrero seleccionador. Hannah Abberstone.- la chica se puso el sombrero y inmediatamente el

sombrero gritó:

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!- y todos los de esa casa aplaudieron.

-¡Alex Gray!- dijo la profesora McGonagall, Alex estaba al lado de Sarah, y lo oyó decirse a si mismo.

-Tranquilo..... solo te has de probar el sombrero

Se puso el sombrero nerviosamente y al cabo de unos segundos el sombrero gritó:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La casa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos, y Sarah pudo ver como Alex suspiraba tranquilamente mientras iba a su mesa.

Llamaron a muchos más, entre otros estaba, Pat Tryse, que la pusieron en la casa de Slytherin, Peter Wood, que resultó ser de Ravenclaw y Clarie White que la colocaron en Gryffindor .

-Sarah Potter.- dijo la profesora McGonagall, e inmediatamente se oyó un murmullo en la sala.

Sarah se levantó muy nerviosa, no le gustaba estar en público y notar que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, no le gustaba en absoluto. Se puso el sombrero que le cubría toda la cara.

-¿Una Potter, verdad?.- le susurró al oído.- muy bien así no tendré problemas para ponerte en tu casa, estas en ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todos aplaudieron, Elisabeth se puso a llorar de emoción. Christine le señaló con el dedo pulgar apuntando al techo.

Más tarde Christine se probó el sombrero y con solo rozar su pelo, el sombrero gritó:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Y se fue a sentarse al lado de Sarah y Alex, que estaban suplicando que pusieran comida ya. El director Dumbledore, (Nota de Martha y Mary Jane : ¿¡ Este tampoco se muere nuncaaaaaa?!) un hombre de mucha edad ya, y con una barba espesa y muy larga, se puso en pie y dijo:

-Queridos alumnos, ¡bienvenidos otra vez a Hogwarts!.- los alumnos aplaudieron.- Como supongo que estaréis hambrientos solamente os diré unas palabras... ¡Que aparezca la comida!

Y apareció la más suculenta comida que nunca Sarah podía haberse imaginado.

-Si ha de ser todos los días así...-le dijo Christine.- le digo a mi madre que pare de cocinar y que encargue comida en Hogwarts.

-Pues yo voy ha hacer lo mismo...-dijo Sarah.- ¿Quieres pollo, Alex?

Alex estaba que no cabía en si, toda la comida más suculenta que podía imaginarse se hallaba en esa mesa, y lo más sorprendente de todo es que nunca se agotaba. Parecía estar en un sueño.

-La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre... . - y se comió lo que le ofrecía Sarah.- gracias.

-Estoy llena- comentó Christine.- me parece que no podré ni andar hasta la casa.


	2. capítulo 2

Ndla: Bueno, aquí va el 2o capítulo... para CW, Y DL.... y para quién lo lea, también dar las gracias a MJW, por iniciar este capítulo ella...

Capítulo segundo.

Sarah dejó de mirar al techo distraída para volver a prestar atención en clase del profesor Snape (Nota de Martha y Mary Jane: lo dicho...), aún que nunca prestaba atención a aquel viejo que siempre trataba de mortificarla. Siguió pensando en lo rápido que habían pasado esos cinco años en Hogwarts, mañana sería su cumpleaños y le esperaba pasar la misma vergüenza de cada año cuando un centenar de paquetes cruzaran el comedor hacia ella. Como no tenía apenas familia que le enviaran regalos...

Se cruzó en el pasillo de camino a la sala común con el tal alumno nuevo, no recordaba nada que se saliera más de lo normal que la selección de Marcus.

-Flashback

Sarah estaba sentada y aburrida, como no, viendo la selección cuando se dio cuenta de que había un chico que se " salía de lo normal", literalmente, Sarah recordaba saludar a su hermano entre los chicos de primero y darse cuenta de que había uno particularmente alto. Era rubio, y miraba al resto con cara de fastidio al verse entre tantos enanos.

La selección siguió aburrida, hasta que el chico se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el sombrero, que ni le tapaba los ojos. Tardó cinco larguísimos minutos (Nota de Mary Jane : ¿eso no es aburrimiento?) y al fin le colocó en Gryffindor.

El chico saltó del taburete con tal ímpetu que el sombrero fue a parar en el plato de Snape y con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa triunfal fue a sentarse, precisamente, al lado de Sarah.

Sarah ni había prestado atención a su nombre, debía de estar durmiendo, así que después de haber entablado conversación le preguntó.

- Marcus.

Sarah se quedó expectante con una ceja alzada esperando el resto del nombre.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó sonriente.

- Sarah.- contestó simplemente, no quería que Marcus le conociera como " la hija de Potter" como la solían llamar.

Simpático, muy... simpático.- pensó Sarah.

Pero en seguida tubo que desviar la mirada perdida (en Marcus) (Nota de Mary Jane : ¿ya empezamos con los problemas hormonales?), para ver como Alex tiraba la mitad de su sopa sobre Christine ¿Por qué se estaban peleando ahora?

- Qué te digo que sí.- decía Christine con mucho ímpetu.

- Y ¿qué más da?- gritaba Alex.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la ignorada Sarah.

- Y verás preguntárselo. – dijo Christine más bajito.

- Pregúntaselo tú.

Christine se giró con aire valiente hacia Marcus, que estaba intentando retomar la conversación con Sarah.

- Tú.- le dijo desafiante.

Una expresión muy característica cruzó los ojos de Marcus y, de pronto se puso más serio.

-¿sí?

- ¿Cómo ha dicho la profesora que te apellidas?

- Malfoy.- dijo de mala gana sin darle apenas importancia.

- ¿Cómo?- se giró de repente el hermano mayor de Christine: John.

- Marcus Malfoy.- repitió esta vez entre cansado y desafiante.

John asintió brevemente con el ceño fruncido y volvió a su pastel de carne.

Unos minutos más tarde Sarah dijo:

- ¿Sabes? Ahora se les quedará llamarte " el hijo de Malfoy ". Lo se por que a mi me llaman " la hija de Potter...3".- dijo fastidiada.

Pero Marcus solo le dedicó un gesto desanimado.

→vuelta a la realidad

No había vuelto a hablar con él, más que nada porque unos días más tarde Sarah recordó de qué le sonaba " Malfoy" y también porque John no paraba de recordárselo y de intentar intimidar a Marcus que, pasaba de él por completo.

Unos días más tarde i tras un silencio incomodo, tras una aburridiiiisima clase de Historia de la Magia, Sarah, que se sentaba al lado de Marcus, dijo:

-Sabes que tu familia y la mía son incompatibles...-dijo como explicación por no haberse hablado durante todos esos días.

-Ah, ahora resulta que me hablas...- replicó él, enfadado.

-Lo siento, pero, es que, vale... no tengo perdón, pero me ha sido imposible hablar contigo, entre el atosigamiento de John y que eres un...

-¿Malfoy?... ya, ya me gustaría a mi no ser lo.- dijo en voz baja.

El profesor Binns, el fantasma que impartía clases de Historia de la Magia, estaba explicando vida y milagros de Nicholas Flamel, lo cierto es que casi nadie le escuchaba. Sarah cogió un pergamino en blanco.

"Lo siento" escribió ella.

"No pasa nada, lo cierto es que yo también no supe que decirte cuando me dijiste que eras una Potter"

Estuvieron toda la hora jugando al ahorcado, porque comprobaron que si estaban atentos a la clase se dormían.

Mientras tanto Christine y Alex estaban mirando la escena.

-¿Tu crees que se ha enamorado de él?-preguntó Christine flojito.

-No sé, pero si es así, menuda una les caerá en cima, ¿no?, porque si según tu hermano los Malfoy son unos arrogantes, no sé que concepto tendrán los Malfoy de los Potter.

-Por los suelos seguramente...

-¿Oye esto no te recuerda a la historia de Romeo y Julieta?

-¿Quién y quién?

-Un muggle, William Shakespeare, escribió una obra de teatro titulada Romeo y Julieta, suena un poco extraño que no hayas oído a hablar de ella.

-Aaah, ya sé.-mintió ella, Alex la miró con una cara de incrédulo.-¿Y qué paso en la historia?

-Que eran dos familias que se odiaban a muerte, los Montesco y los Capulleto.

-¿Montesco y Capulleto? Que nombres...-se rió ella

-Eran italianos, Romeo formaba parte de los Montesco y los Capulleto formaba parte Julieta.

-¿Y?

-Los dos se enamoraron, pero como sus padres no se querían ni ver, escondieron su amor, hasta que Romeo mató al primo de Julieta, porque el a su vez mató a su mejor amigo, justo antes de casarse con Julieta a escondidas.

-¡Ostras! Y ¿qué pasó?

-A Romeo lo desterraron, entonces Julieta al ver que su amado Romeo lo habían desterrado, fue a ver al padre de Romeo (que a la vez era el cura que los había de casar) y le pidió un veneno para que pasase por muerta y en realidad estuviera dormida, y se lo dio, y entonces Julieta le envió una carta a Romeo explicando lo que iba ha hacer. Pero la carta no llegó nunca a manos de Romeo.- de pronto todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar en voz más alta y se levantaban de las sillas, la clase ya había terminado. Una vez en el pasillo, Christine le preguntó por el resto de la historia.- A él le llegaron voces de la muerte de Julieta, y cogió de su padre un veneno para matarse, y una vez en la capilla y justo cuando Julieta se despertaba de su sueño, Romeo se tomo el veneno y entonces Julieta al ver que Romeo había muerto, cogió la daga que llevaba en su cintura, Romeo y se suicidó.

-¡Qué pena!

-Las dos familias aprendieron de sus errores al ver a sus dos hijos muertos por culpa de una rivalidad, que, no iba con ellos.

-¿Te imaginas que eso pase con Sarah y Marcus?- preguntó Christine asustada.

-Es lo que te decía, que, espero que no ¿estás llorando?- preguntó él asustado al mirarle a los ojos.

-Es que... ¡es una historia muy bonita!- exclamó ella secándose los ojos.- a veces los muggles tienen inventos que realmente valen la pena escuchar.-Alex rió ante el comentario de la chica.

-Pero... si solo es una historia.-intentó calmarla Alex, en aquel momento Sarah gritó su nombre. Ellos se giraron y Christine se abalanzó a ella y le dio una abrazo.

-No te mueras, ¿eh?- dijo entre lloros.

Sarah miró hacia Alex, que le hizo señas dijéndole que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, Christine.

-Pero, si yo estoy bien, de momento no tengo planes de morirme, ¿eh?

-¿Se puede saber que demonios le pasaba a esa?.-preguntó un tanto histérica Sarah a Alex una vez la hubieron calmado entre ella, Alex y Marcus.

-Nada... que le he explicado un cuento, y se a puesto a llorar.

-¿Qué cuento?-preguntó Marcus extrañado.

-Romeo y Julieta.- dijo sabiendo que ellos no le comprenderían porque no sabrían de quién estaba hablando

-¿De quién?-volvió a preguntar Sarah.

-Nadie... Me voy a dormir, ya es tarde, ¡nos vemos!

-Adiós... yo me quedo aquí, he de hacer los deberes de Transformaciones, para mañana.- dijo Sarah.

-Si quieres, te ayudo.- comentó Marcus.- se me da bien las transformaciones, a de más yo también lo he de acabar.

-¿De veras?

La mañana siguiente Christine se pasó toda la tarde buscando información en la biblioteca sobre William Shakespeare.

-Sabías que William Shakespeare nació el 23 de Abril de 1564 i murió el 23 de Abril del 1616?, por eso el día internacional del libro es el 23 de Abril.-comentó Christine en la cena. Alex se puso a reír.

-¿de verdad te ha causado tanta impresión William Shakespeare?

-Era un genio.

Los días pasaron leeenta i aburridamente, suerte que para los ratos libres Sarah contaba con unos buenos amigos, que la apollaban en todo. Un día, poco antes de navidad, recibió una carta.

"_Querida Sarah:_

_Somos tu padre y tu madre. ¿Cómo estás? Nosotros muy bien, pero nos hemos enterado de que te has hecho amiga de un Malfoy, no está de más que tu padre y yo te avisemos que nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado bien con los Malfoy, porque, al menos Draco Malfoy, era un estúpido con creces, esperamos que sepas escoger tus amistades._

_Cambiando de tema tenemos algo que decirte yo y tu padre: Estoy embarazada! Si lo has leído bien, estoy embarazada del 5o! ¿No estás contenta?_

_Un abrazo muy fuerte:_

_Papá y Mamá"_

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que sus padres le dijesen que había de escoger bien sus amistades, y además con 15 años para 16. ¿que se habían creído?

Además iba a tener otro hermano, ¿donde lo pondrían en el lavabo? ¡Porque en su casa no es que hubiese demasiado espacio para 7! Los que habían de ir con cuidado eran ellos, para no tener otra criatura.

Marcus la miró con cara de interrogante.

-¿Quién era?- dijo mirando la carta

-Mis padres... unos...-partió la carta en dos.- completos.-la partió en 4.- idiotas.- y la volvió a partir en 8, y lanzó todos los trozos de papel a una basura cercana.

Elisabeth se acercó.

-¿Sabes que tendremos un hermaniiito?

-Ya, otro.-dijo Sarah, sin a penas ánimos, de repente se le iluminó la cara.- Marcus ... ¿tu tienes algo que hacer estas vacaciones?

-Emmm... ¿no?

-Perfecto, ahora mismo les voy a escribir a mis padres.

-Sarah ... ¿no intentarás? - le preguntó Elisabeth con un tono preocupado.

-Sí, así aprenderán en que yo se elegirme perfectamente mis amistades.

-Pero Sarah, a mi también me han enviado que te he de vigilar, ¿que piensas que nadie lo sabe?

-¿Saber el qué, hermanita?- preguntó confundida.- Vamos, Marcus, vámonos.

-¡Esperaaa! Tengo que acabarme el púding que está riquísimo.

-Bueno pues entonces yo me voy... no quiero seguir escuchando acusaciones injustas.

-¿Me vas a explicar que pasa?-preguntó Marcus desesperado, en la clase de historia de la magia.

-¿Es que no ves lo que pasa?- replicó ella enfadada.- Mi padre y mi madre me dicen que elija mejor mis amistades, porque clarooo como tu eres un Malfoy, como voy a ser yo una amiga de un Malfoy.- dijo ella irónica.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, ya te he dicho, que preferiría ser un millón de veces un muggle a ser un Malfoy. Pero, uno nace como nace, ¿no?

-Tienes razón, pero hay personas que juzgan sin conocer. Y encima mis padres han pedido a Elisabeth que me vigile... ¿tu lo crees normal?

-Bueno, eso es lo que hacía mi hermana Alexya en Dumstrang, por orden de mis padres, más que por petición.

-¿De verdad?

-Pero es normal que desconfien de mi, y más siendo hijo de quién soy...

-¿Sabes qué haré?

-¿qué?-preguntó él

-¿Quieres pasar la navidad conmigo, Marcus?

-Pero... ¿y tus padres? ¿crees que me dejarán entrar?

-Si no los mato.-dijo ella sonriendo y pasándose el dedo índice sobre el cuello.

En la mesa de atrás estaban, como siempre, Alex y Christine comentando lo que pasaba entre Sarah y Marcus.

-Mierda...-dijo Christine

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alex

-¿No has visto lo que ha hecho Sarah? Se a pasado el dedo índice sobre el cuello. Así.- Christine imitó a Sarah.

-¿Y?

-Que están hablando de la muerte... ya sabes Romeo y Julieta.-dijo a modo de explicación ella al ver la cara del chico.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso? De haberlo sabido nunca te lo hubiese contado...

-Es que sería tan guay, entrar dentro de esa historia.- dijo con tono ensoñador.

-Estás loca...

-No más que tu.- dijo enseñándole la lengua.

Cuando terminaron las clases de aquél día , Sarah se fue a la lechucería inmediatamente, y cogiendo un pergamino escribió:

" _Queridos Papá y Mamá:_

_Primero de todo quiero felicitaros por lo del bebé, es el 5o, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde podrá dormir, el pobre._

_De segundo quería deciros, que sé perfectamente escoger mis amistades, y, como prueba de eso esta navidad vendrá a pasarla conmigo un amigo de Hogwarts, que se a quedado sin dónde ir porqué sus padres le han dejado plantado... _

_Besos:_

_Sarah._

_PD.: Ah! Por cierto, sé que os preocupáis por mi, y todo eso, pero no hace falta que metáis a Elisabeth como espía, si no queréis que mi amistad con ella se vaya al garete. "_

Envió la lechuza de inmediato, y bajó hacia el gran Comedor, de reojo vio a Elisabeth que la miraba. Suspiró cansada. Y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Sarah recibió una carta de su padre:

"_Querida Sarah:_

_No queríamos decir que no supieras elegir tus amistades, sino que vayas con cuidado, solo eso, y respecto a Elisabeth, sinceramente, no sé de que nos hablas._

_Como prueba de nuestra sinceridad, te dejamos que lleves a ese amiga. _

_Con cariño:_

_Tus padres"_

-Son taan... hipócritas.-murmuró Sarah.

-Hola, Sarah, ¿qué pasa? ¿a que viene esa cara?.- preguntó su prima que había llegado de comer.- Hey! ¡Anímate que es navidad!

-Que pronto será navidad.- le corrigió Sarah.- Pasa, que tus tíos son unos completos hipócritas.

-¿Por qué?

Le explicó todo lo de las cartas, incluido lo del espionaje de Elisabeth.

-Y, ¿piensas llevar a Marcus a tu casa?-dijo ella sorprendida.

-Si,¿por qué no?

-pero es de quién te están intentando proteger.

-Eso es porque no lo conocen, estoy segura que si mi padre y él se llegan a conocer, se hacen muy buenos amigos, porque más o menos han tenido los mismos problemas en casa.

-¿los mismos problemas?-preguntó extrañada Christine.

-Si, mi padre, con mis primos segundos, los Dursley, pasó una infancia,se ve que muy dura, que no le dejaban hacer nada, y que no querían incluso dejarle hacer magia.

-¿y qué pasa con la familia de él?

-¡me da igual su familia!- exclamó ella.- como si quieren tirarse por un pozo.

-¡Ai! Cosas de enamorados.- suspiró ella

-¿enamorados? ¿Estás insinuando que él y yo estamos enamorados?

-Noooo.- negó irónicamente.- pero si se os ve a un quilómetro de distancia

-Christine, yo no estoy enamorada de él, solo somos amigos, como tu y Alex, por ejemplo...-se le iluminó la cara.- a no ser... que vosotros dos también estáis enamorados...

-Que va...-dijo ella negándolo rotundamente.- pero tu y Marcus, no sé, se os ve tan compenetrados.

-Anda sueña despierta...-concluyó ella.- vámonos hacia Adivinación o llegaremos tarde.- dijo acabándose el plato de gachas.

-Que sí.- iba diciendo Christine, una vez habían abandonado el comedor, y iban corriendo hacia la torre de Adivinación. - Al menos reconoce que te gusta...-dijo cuando pararon a descansar.

-Bueno, he de reconocer que es muy simpático...

-y que te gusta, está bien claro...

-que no me gusta...

-que si

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que si.

-Bueno dí lo que quieras, mientras yo esté convencida.- Christine la miró enfadada, y entraron a la aula de la profesora Trelawney (NdlA: si esa todavía está viva, los malos bichos nunca mueren XD).

El día antes de las vacaciones de invierno, Sarah le estaba dando unos cuantos consejos a Marcus, para caer bien a sus padres en el

-Has de ser tu mismo, ni intentar caer bien, ni hacerte el falso, ser tu mismo y punto, y ya verás como sale bien.

-Sarah... muchas gracias por lo que estas haciendo por mi.-dijo él un tanto ruborizado (NdlA:QUE GUAPOOO!)

-¿El qué?- preguntó ella

-Que has confiado en mí, todo y sabiendo que era hijo del enemigo de tu padre. Hasta ahora nadie ha hecho eso por mí... Y no quiero causarte problemas, por eso, no estoy seguro de si ir o no a tu casa.

-¡No seas tonto! Primero irás como que yo me llamo Sarah Molly Potter, segundo, si me causas algún problema.- abrió mucho los ojos.- estoy segura que no me lo causaras- dijo riendo.- Y tercera, yo no he hecho nada, eres tu que con tu forma de ser me has caído bien, eso es todo, no me has de agradecer nada, todo al contrario te he de agradecer yo a tí, para dar una buena lección a mi padre, y que vea que a veces hay excepciones que confirman la norma.

-¿Yo soy la excepción?- preguntó él y Sarah afirmó con la cabeza.

-Y si nadie ha confiado en tí, es que eran unos completos idiotas, como mi padre por ejemplo. Es un idiota rematado, que juzga antes de conocer, y eso a mi no me gusta, no no no.-dijo negando con la cabeza.


	3. capítulo 3

NdlA:bueno, solo repetir que todos los personajes que cito de la serie Harry Potter, son de JKR, y que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro alguno...

También, necesito vuestra ayuda, y para eso necesito que me respongáis a una pregunta: ¿como llamaríais al 5o/a hijo/a de Harry y Ginny? Independientemente que sea niño o niña, si queréis podemos hacer que sean gemelos (niño/niño, niña/niña, niño/niña) Cualquier nombre que se os ocurra (y que pegue con el apellido Potter) me servirá de mucha ayuda, también decir que sean nombres ingleses. De los nombres que me daréis, elegiré uno o dos. En el caso que queráis que sean gemelos, me lo decís en el review marcando el sexo de los gemelos y de todos ellos elegiré la mayoría que lo pida... ¿entendido? Pues os dejo con la historia:

Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente Sarah y Marcus, fueron, con el autobús noctámbulo hacia la mansión de los Potter. Su "mansión" resultó ser una pequeña casa, con 4 habitaciones, y un pequeño jardín al frente. Y, cargados con todas sus mochilas, después de un larguísimo y mareante viaje, se encontraron a si mismos en intentando tocar el timbre...

-Sarah, estoy muy nervioso...

-Tranquiiilo, respiiiiiiraaa, inspiiira expiiira...

Tocaron el timbre y inmediatamente abrió la puerta Lily, la hermana mayor de Sarah. Lily, llevaba puesto un estrafalario vestido mediano de color azul eléctrico, de mangas tipo Peter Pan. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos moños y de cada uno salia una pequeña trenza. Marcus se sonrojó un poco, al ver que Lily le miraba de forma inquisidora, intentando saber quién era.

-Hola Lily... ¿nos ayudas?

-Sips.-fue hacia su hermana y le dio un beso y le quitó una mochila, lo que hizo también con Marcus.

-Él es Marcus.- dijo ante la cara de interrogante de su hermana.

-Hola Marcus... papá me había dicho que llevarías a una chica...

-Papá se lo inventa todo...

-¿El que me invento?- Un hombre de pelo oscuro y muy revuelto salió al portal, llevaba gafas, y tenía los ojos verdes, llevaba lo que Marcus pudo entender como ropa muggle, unos vaqueros azules y una camisa verde, distaba mucho de parecerse en la vestimenta a su primogénita, Marcus pudo apreciar como se parecían Sarah y su padre. Sus ojos se fijaron primero en Sarah, que había crecido un poco y estaba más guapa, y después se fijaron en Marcus.- ¿como te atreves?-preguntó enfadado a Sarah

-Hola papá, yo también me alegro de verte, mira... Marcus, este es mi padre, papá este es Marcus ... ¿Entramos dentro?

-¡Ah no! No permitiré que un Malfoy entre en mi casa...-pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Mira, Marcus, esta es mi habitación, duermo junto con James, pero da igual, algo es algo...

-Aaah, pues está muy bien.- dijo sentándose en una de las camas.- al menos tenéis espacio familiar, nosotros, ¿sabes lo que tenemos? Habitaciones separadas la una de la otra por 2 kilómetros, es horrible... te sientes más solo en ese caserón, aquí sin embargo se está mucho mejor que en mi casa, porque aquí tenéis una familia de las que se llaman de verdad... no sabes la suerte que tienes, Sarah ...

-Si que la tiene, si.- dijo una mujer pelirroja, con ropa de pre-mamá, y con ropa recién planchada en las manos.

-¡Mamá!- Sarah se lanzó sobre ella, haciéndola tambalear.- Mira mamá, este es Marcus ...

-Ya, ya me he enterado que has venido.-dijo sonriendo.- tu padre está hecho una furia, voy a ver si puedo hacerle cambiar... Has crecido y te has hecho más guapa, Sarah, estás muy guapa. Dentro de media hora cenamos.- dijo mientras se iba.

-Tu también lo estás, mi madre es un cielo.-dijo una vez se hubo ido.

Mientras los chicos se divertían al Snap-Explosivo. Harry y Ginny estaban discutiendo en su habitación.

-¡Pero es un hijo de Draco Malfoy!-alegaba él

-¿Y?... mira, yo he escuchado una conversación que ha tenido con Sarah, y la verdad, no se parece nada a Draco Malfoy ... Sirius Black, por ejemplo, tenía una familia horrorosa y mira como era... ¿Sabes? Creo que nuestra hija tiene razón, hemos juzgado antes de haber conocido al chico, y creo que es más honrado cualquiera de nosotros dos.

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes! Un Malfoy nunca podrá ser honrado.

-¿Qué es una norma o algo por el estilo?-dijo irónicamente Ginny

-No es una norma es un hecho...

-Pues al menos dale una sola oportunidad, sólo una... va Harry, no seas malo, a ti también te hubiera gustado que tus tíos te dieran una oportunidad cuando eras pequeño.- Ginny lo miró con cara de cordero degollado.

-Bueno, le daré una oportunidad.- dijo, al fin, vencido.- pero si me decepciona, no lo querré ver nunca más rondando por mi casa, y que Sarah se prepare que no la voy a dejar en paz hasta que reconozca que no es una amistad muy conveniente.

-así me gusta.- y le dio un beso en los labios.- ya veras que no te decepcionará...- y bajó a por la cena.

Media hora más tarde un silencio incómodo se apoderaba del comedor de los Potter.

-A si que eres hijo de los Malfoy ...-dijo Lily intentando romper el hielo. Todos la miraron con cara de "te callas o te hago callar yo"

-Sí.- contestó Marcus.- pero como si no lo fuera...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella, todos la volvieron a echar una mirada asesina-

-Porque no es que sea un honor muy grande llamarte Malfoy, y más cuando todo el mundo te odia.- contestó Sarah por él.- ¿no, Marcus?

-Sí, y porque, ¿sabes? Es muy difícil decir la respuesta sin acabar insultándolos, a si, que... prefiero no contestar.

Todos esbozaron una sonrisa, porque era difícil, por no decir imposible, hablar de los Malfoy sin insultarlos. Otro silencio incómodo se apoderó de la mesa.

-Y ¿como os va el curso?- volvió a preguntar Lily

-Normal....-contestó Sarah

-¿McGonagall todavía vive?

-Lily...-dijo en tono de reprobación su madre

-Si...-repuso Sarah.- y Dumbledore también.- Ginny rió.

-Esos eran viejos hasta cuando nosotros íbamos a la escuela, ¿no es cierto, Harry?

-Ajá..

-Estaba muy rico, señora Potter.-dijo Marcus una vez terminaron la cena.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó ella.- Me alegro que te haya gustado, Marcus, en esta casa hay gente que opina que está horrible, mi sopa...-dijo mirando a Lily.

-No es que esté horrible, mamá.-dijo Lily.-es que a mí simplemente no me gusta la sopa. Contiene muchas calorías, y ¿qué quieres? ¿que me engorde como un cerdo?

-¡oh! Vamos Lily, no empieces con eso...-dijo Sarah cansada.

-Tú también habrías de hacer régimen, Sarah ...- dictaminó Lily.- sino te vas a poner como un oing oing!

-En esta familia todos somos de complexión flaca, así que Lily, no eres ninguna excepción, ni tu tampoco Sarah.-dijo la señora Potter mirando a Lily de forma reprochadora.

-Bueno, como si os volvéis globos de repente, me da igual, pero yo, me he de mantener en forma y seguir una dieta adecuada, porque a mi público no les puedo mostrar un cuerpo feo y fofo.

-Es actriz...- explicó Sarah una vez terminaron de cenar todos, y iban hacia la habitación de Sarah.- ¿quieres jugar al Scrabble?-preguntó enseñándole el juego.

-Bueno, si me explicas como se juega.

-¡Sarah, ven aquí por favor!- oyó una voz desde la habitación contigua a ella.

-Mi padre.- dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y levantándose de la cama donde estaban montando el tablero.- Ves repartiendo 7 fichas a cada uno, las mías no las mires, ¿eh?- Marcus asintió.

Sarah fue a la habitación contigua, donde su padre le esperaba con cara de malas pulgas.

-Siéntate.- dijo su padre.

-¿Y ahora que he hecho?

-Me has desobedecido, Sarah. No me esperaba de ti que te hicieras amiga de un Malfoy.- Sarah abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Harry continuó hablando.- ¡Además me dijiste que ibas a traer a una chica! ¿Como te atreves a traer a mi casa a un Malfoy si..- Harry iba aumentando la voz.- ¡si SABES DE PRIMERA MANO QUE NO SON DE FIAR LOS MALFOY!? ¡Y TU DESGRADECIDA, ME VIENES A MI CASA A CON UN MALFOY DICIENDO QUE NO LO CONOCES! ¿TE CREES QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS? ¿CREES QUE TU MADRE Y YO NO NOS PREOCUPAMOS POR TI DICIENDO QUE NO SON BUENA GENTE? ¿ES QUE NO SABES LO QUE ES CAPAZ DE HACERTE DRACO MALFOY SI SE ENTERA QUE SU HIJO ES AMIGO DE UNA POTTER?.- Sarah, impasible, miraba seria a su padre, miro a fuera y vio a Marcus marcharse, a toda prisa por la calle.

-Marcus.- susurró, su padre seguía gritándole cuando salió corriendo en busca de Marcus.- ¡Marcus!- gritó, el chico siguió corriendo calle abajo.- ¡MARCUS!-Él se giró, y miró a Sarah.

Mientras, Harry, al ver que Sarah había escapado de su sermón y se había ido de casa, la siguió, pero Ginny lo paró en seco.

-Harry ... has sido muy duro con ella, te dije que el chico no era mala gente, y tu, aun así, insistes en echarle el sermón... Mira, si no fuera porque estoy embarazada te cantaría las mil y una.

-Pero...-comenzó a decir Harry.

-Déjalos vivir.- Harry asintió y salió a fuera más calmado, a lo lejos vio a Sarah y a Marcus hablando... Harry decidió acercarse un poco para escucharlos.

-Sarah, mira, agradezco mucho que me invitaras a tu casa, pero..¿es que no lo ves? Sólo hago que problemas, yo. Tienes una familia muy unida, y yo como siempre,yo, la oveja negra he de estropearlo todo, no puedo estar en ninguna casa sin ser el más odiado. Mira, me hubiese gustado mucho no haberte conocido, porque así no hubieras tenido tantos problemas. Con los míos tengo suficientes... ¿nunca te has preguntado porque vine a Hogwarts tan tarde? Pues porque antes de estar en Hogwarts estuve en Dumstrang, si, esa escuela no se la recomiendo ni al peor de mis enemigos, es horrible, los profesores te llegan incluso a pegar, parece que esa escuela se ha quedado en los años 20 en vez de evolucionar. Allí, las cosas me iban muy mal, y mi padre en un acto de desesperación, me inscribió a Hogwarts. El supuso, claro, que yo iba a ser un buen Slytherin, pero no, no le concedí ni eso, un Gryffindor, ¿crees que mi padre puede estar muy orgulloso de mi? Ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, ¿sabes qué es que ningún miembro de tu familia te dirija la palabra? Que, puede ser la familia más mala del mundo pero en el fondo les quieres, porque son los que te han hecho crecer, ¿no? Mi padre cuando se enteró de lo de la selección se puso tan furioso que incluso fue a hablar con Dumbledore para ver si estaba en un error... y ahora me tratan como si no estuviera... No quiero causarte problemas, Sarah, no quiero que mi padre te trate a ti como a un monstruo o algo así, te mereces mucho más que eso. Tu padre tenía razón... No te imaginas lo afortunada que eres, Sarah, no te lo imaginas...-se giró, pero Sarah le cogió del brazo reteniéndolo, y le dio un abrazo, cogiendo de imprevisto a Marcus, que torpemente le devolvió el abrazo. Sarah rompió a llorar.-Oh, vamos, no llores,...-le dijo.- pero, estoy acostumbrado a eso... forma parte de mi vida, da igual, no te preocupes... dijo, limpiándole una lágrima, que le corría por la mejilla.

-Es que... soy tan egoísta....-dijo entre sollozos

-¡oh, vamos! Tu no eres egoísta, escucha a mi padre sino, su único vocabulario se remite a: yo, me, mi y mi mismo.- le explicó para calmarla, ella rió.

-A si, me gusta... ríe, un poco....- Sarah sonrió , y se secó las lágrimas.

-pero...-empezó ella.- no te vayas, mi padre solo es un poquííííto sobre protector, ya se le pasara.

Harry, se marchó con una sonrisa en la cara, entró en su habitación y oyó la suave respiración de Ginny, se acostó al lado de ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, susurrando un "buenas noches"

Mientras Sarah estaba intentando convencer a Marcus, de que fueran ha su casa a dormir.

-Vamos, Marcus, a mi padre se le pasará, no te has de preocupar por eso...

-No, Sarah, que me voy...

-Pues yo voy contigo... si no quieres ir a dormir a mi casa, vamos a dormir a la casa del árbol... aunque esté llena de juguetes.

-Veo que no te irás si no me voy yo,¿verdad?-preguntó él.-si no hay más remedio, entremos a tu casa...

-Bien por ti, Marcus, porque me muero de sueño.-y terminando la frase bostezó.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó a Sarah con un leve:buenos días y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Pero, tu no estabas enfadado conmigo?- dijo Sarah medio dormida...

-No... bueno, si, pero ya se me ha pasado... era solo instinto protector, sabes que si te ocurre algo, Sarah, nunca me lo perdonaría...- Sarah le dio un abrazo, y le dio un beso.

-Te quiero, papá...

Ese día Harry parecía un hombre distinto, habló como si fuera amigo de siempre con Marcus y le dejó montar en su vieja Saeta de Fuego, para jugar a quiddich, Sarah, que no le gustaba el quiddich, al contrario que su padre, su madre y el propio Marcus, se quedó leyendo un libro en una hamaca . Llegó el día de Navidad, y cuando se despertó, Sarah tenía, a los pies de su cama. Comenzó a abrirlos: Había un paquete de lujo de sortilejios Weasley, de parte de sus tíos gemelos, también tenía una jersey con una S grande, de parte de la abuela Molly, un par de calcetines de lana de parte de su madre, de su padre tenía un libro de quiddich, y en una nota ponía "a ver si te consigo enganchar al quiddich", un invento muggle, que no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser de Alex, junto con dos discos pequeños y raros, Sarah decidió preguntarle a su padre que era eso. Dos libros de "como ser el mejor" de parte de su tío Percy, de parte de Charlie un libro sobre los dragones (Charlie sabía que a ella le gustaban mucho los dragones), de parte de su prima, Christine, una novela titulada "Romeo y Julieta" de un tal Shakespeare, y entre otros (porque sino no acabo nunca NdlA) estaba el regalo de Marcus: un espejo, que según decía en una nota podían verse tan solo con que pronunciara su nombre, porque él también tenía uno.

-Marcus...-susurró Sarah, el espejo dio paso a otra imagen, la cara de Marcus estaba en el espejo.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡qué guay!- dijo ella emocionada.- es súper-chulo.-Marcus rió

Pasaron los días y consigo las vacaciones, y la relación de Harry y Marcus, se hizo muy fuerte. Una vez en el tren...

-¿Crees que habrá un nuevo profesor de pociones?-preguntó Christine a Sarah cuando Alex y Marcus estaban fuera de su vagón, buscando no-sé-qué.

-Hmm, ¿No estará Snape?.-preguntó Sarah extrañada, Christine negó con la cabeza.

-Se ve que se ha retirado, dice que ya no quiere hacer más de profesor...

-A mi me parece que se ha ido, porque se ha enterado de que mi madre está embarazada, otra vez, y no soportaría otro Potter en su clase.- Las dos rieron y estuvieron un buen rato elaborando tesis de porque el profesor Snape se había retirado. Pero al cabo de un buen rato, la conversación dio un giro rotundo... sobre Marcus.

-Te digo que no me gusta... ¿cuantas veces te lo habré de repetir?

-Pfff, ni te lo imaginas,... es que, ¿tu no has visto la forma en que te mira?

-Hmmm... la verdad es que tengo otras cosas en que fijarme.-respondió Sarah metiéndose en la cama.

-Pero es que se ve tan prendado de ti, que pondría la mano al fuego de que lo está...

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Sarah, de repente interesada.

-¿Ahora te interesas? Pues claro que si, y tú de él, se ve a dos kilómetros, te lo habré dicho mil veces pero, estáis más enamorados que Romeo y Julieta..

-¿Se puede saber quienes son los famosos Romeo y Julieta?- Marcus acababa de entrar en el compartimiento del tren.

-¿Has oído algo de lo que hemos dicho?-dijo Sarah asustada

-No, solo que hablabais de Romeo y Julieta ... ¿de qué estabais hablando?

-De nada.- contestó Sarah y miró por la ventana como si estuviera muy interesante el paisaje.

-Si tu dices...-agregó Christine, Sarah le lanzó una mirada asesina...

-Sinceramente, no os entiendo...- dijo Marcus.

Una vez en Hogwarts y empezando a cenar, Marcus vio algo que le hizo atragantarse con el pollo...

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sarah, preocupada.-¿estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy.-respondió Marcus, con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto toser.- ¿ves la mesa de los profesores?- preguntó una vez se recuperó del ataque de tos.

-Siii, ¿por?

-Resulta que hay un nuevo profesor de... algo...-Marcus señaló a un hombre de pelo rubio casi blanco y largo, con una cara de asco permanente. Sarah le sonaba a alguien, pero no supo quien era.

-¿quién es?-preguntó

-mi padre...

NdlA: Solo decir que a partir de este capítulo no tengo escrito nada más, así que os pido que seais pacientes antes de que pueda actualizar... Gracias a todos!


	4. capítulo 4

NdlA: Vale, sé que no hace mucho tiempo desde que os dije que tardaría a actualizar, pero es que este fin de semana, me a pillado sin saber que escribir y he escrito un capítulo entero... (soy una genia muy modesta yo). Os dejo solitos con la historia... nos vemos abajo:

Capítulo 4:

-¿Tu padre?-preguntó Sarah sin entender, entonces lo vio, vio como se parecían aquél señor de pelo largo de color rubio-blanco, a Marcus, en él veía al Marcus que sería de grande, pero sin esa cara de asco.

-Mi padre...-repitió Marcus, con la cabeza gacha. Sarah miró un rato hacia el profesor, y recordó que Snape se había retirado.

-Mierda...-exclamó Sarah.- Tu padre será el nuevo profesor de Pociones.

-¿Pociones? ¿y Snape?

-Se ha retirado...-dijo Christine de repente uniéndose a la conversación.- Se ve que estaba harto, por cierto...¿Sabéis quién es el nuevo profesor? Ese que esta sentado, me recuerda a alguien pero no logro adivinarlo...-Marcus sonrió, y Sarah señaló con la cabeza hacia Marcus.-¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres hablar en nuestro idioma y no en el de los sordomudos?- Marcus miró a Sarah, y Sarah todavía haciendo golpes de cabeza inútilmente, dijo:

-Es que me ha entrado agua en el oído.- y lanzó una mirada asesina a Christine. Marcus volvió a sonreír.

-Ya... Lo que Sarah te está intentando decir, es que el profesor nuevo de Pociones es mi padre...-explicó Marcus.

Christine miró a Marcus y luego miró al profesor, y del profesor volvió a mirar a Marcus, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-¡Ostras!- exclamó ella.- os parecéis un montón

-Ya ves... los genes.-suspiró Marcus.

-Bueno, yo también me parezco a mi padre, y eso no quiere decir que sea él.-dijo Alex que se había incorporado a la conversación.

-Supongo que está aquí para controlarme...-dijo Marcus

-¿controlarte?-preguntó Christine.

-Para que no pueda salirme con la mía y distanciarme tanto de los Malfoy, y de paso hacerme recordar que todavía soy menor de edad y que de momento él tiene mi tutela, y él tiene todo el derecho a vigilarme...

El primer día que tuvieron clase de Pociones fue el miércoles, Elisabeth les advirtió que vigilaran con el profesor Malfoy, sobretodo Sarah, porque al ser una Potter, a la mínima le quitaría puntos.

-Y a mí que me iba mal Pociones.- se lamentó Sarah.

-Siempre le podemos recordar lo del hurón botador...-dijo Christine riéndose.

-¿hurón botador?-preguntaron Marcus y Alex a unísono, extrañados.

-¿No te lo ha contado nunca tu padre?- Sarah medio riendo.- Bueno no me extraña...

-Resulta que un profesor convirtió a tu padre en un hurón botador... por insultar al padre de Sarah, no sé, creo que a tío Harry le tenía mimado...

-¡qué va!-exclamó Sarah.-ese tío lo que quería es que mi padre muriese, porque era un mortífago...

-¿Mortífago?-preguntó extrañado Alex

-Persona que va con Voldemort.-explicó Marcus, incapaz de imaginar a su padre convertido en un hurón. Entraron en la clase (que compartían con los de Slytherin) y Sarah, Marcus, Alex y Christine se sentaron juntos, como de costumbre.

-Lo primero que haremos será una cambio de sitios de la clase.- dijo el profesor Malfoy con las palabras arrastradas, cuando llegó a su clase.- Potter.-dijo él con desdeño, Sarah se levantó.- Ves al lado de Paul Gobble.- Sarah puso cara de asco.

Paul Gobble estaba al fondo de la aula solo, porque nadie se quería sentar cerca de él, lo único que sabía hacer Paul era pedos y eructos y comer, casi nunca hablaba y casi nunca hacía nada que no se limitara a esas tres cosas. Sarah cogió sus cosas y se sentó en la silla vacía, al lado de Paul. Sarah susurró un hola, con el que Paul le contestó con un eructo (NdlA: ¡yuk!). Sarah puso cara de asco y hundió su cara en sus brazos. Marcus pudo ver como su padre ponía cara de satisfacción la cual cosa le hizo enfadar.

-Malfoy.-Marcus se levantó notando que todas las miradas se posaban en él.- Ves al lado de Pat Tryse, y Beverly Greenford ves al lado de Weasley y los otros ya podéis quedaros donde estáis, empezamos con la clase.- El profesor Malfoy empezó a explicar pociones. Al fin de la clase Sarah y Marcus salieron a toda prisa.

-¡Será imbécil!-se quejaba Sarah.- ¡Se ha estado todo el rato mirando un punto fijo de la clase, y haciéndose pedos! ¡ha sido horrible! Creo que me voy directa a la ducha...-Iban caminando deprisa.

-Pues a mi, no sé que es peor, esa Pat Tryse me estaba acosando...

-¿Acosando?-preguntó Sarah, como si no le oyera bien.

-Acosando-repitió- Y no precisamente verbalmente...

-¡Será capulla!-exclamó ella- y ¿por qué no te quejas? Es tu padre quieras que no, algo hará...

-¿Mi padre? ¿Ayudarme? Si por ayudar no me ayudaría ni a levantarme...

-Pues algo tendremos que hacer...

Los días pasaron lentamente, sobretodo las horas de Pociones, el padre de Marcus hacia lo imposible para que Sarah y Marcus no estuvieran juntos, saliendo de los pasillos de repente y llamando a Marcus que fuese a su despacho sin dejar de mirar a Sarah despectivamente. Una vez allí su padre le miraba de arriba a bajo, y le decía:

-Eres la vergüenza de la familia.-entonces Marcus solo se encogía de hombros y se iba. Sarah seguía quejándose de el profesor Malfoy, hasta que una vez estuvo a punto de escribir una carta anónima al director diciendo que si no le despachaba algo saldría muy mal, pero Marcus se la leyó y le hizo entrar en razón. Marcus y Sarah tenían muy poco tiempo para hablar, incluso para verse, los TIMOS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando se veían era en la sala común y estaban los dos llenos de libros hasta los topes, estudiando. Por fin llegó el día que estaba previsto para hacer una salida a Hogsmeade, y Sarah, que se había despertado algo antes de lo habitual, fue contenta para decírselo a Marcus a la habitación de los chicos, entró sin llamar, i sin ni siquiera pensar quién podría estar allí a parte de Marcus. Por un décima de segundo solo vio oscuridad , pero después, cuando sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando, vio a una figura que saltaba, intentando ponerse lo que parecían ser unos pantalones, la figura de repente paró y miró hacia ella, Sarah reconoció a Marcus, i le dio tiempo a ver que estaba en calzoncillos y que no llevaba nada puesto a parte de eso, cuando se giró ruborizada.

-Lo siento-susurró ella, salió y espero a que Marcus, todavía confuso, saliera.

-¿Qué querías?-preguntó él una vez vestido y en una sala común desierta

-¡Perdona!-exclamó Sarah-pero es que estaba tan contenta que ni siquiera me paré a pensar que eran las 7 de la mañana.

-Bueno, llegas un poco antes y me encuentras durmiendo- Sarah rió, cohibida aún-¿Y se puede saber porque estabas taaaan contenta?

-Porque-explicó Sarah, miró a los ojos de Marcus y se dio cuenta que le hacían sentir algo raro en el estómago. Se aclaró la voz y miró a un punto indefinido del suelo- verás, es que he leído que este fin de semana hay una salida a Hogsmeade, y claro, he pensado, que si no te importa y no tienes muchas cosas ha hacer, podemos hacer un stop en los estudios, y ir a Hogsmeade, pero si tu quieres, claro.-sus manos estaban frías y sudadas por los nervios, no quería que pensase que era una cita o algo por el estilo- Porque... claro... como ahora casi que no nos vemos nunca... pues estaría bien.

-Sarah-dijo Marcus haciéndole que la mirase- me encantaría- ella sonrió y recordó que eran amigos y que no había razón alguna para estar nerviosa, se relajó y afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Marcus

-Mucha-respondió ella, y bajaron al comedor, donde había en la mesa de Gryffindor todo de tortitas.

-Por cierto-dijo Sarah-¿Qué hacías saltando cuando entré?-Marcus rió.

-¿Sabes cuando no te entran los pantalones de ninguna de las maneras?- ella afirmó- pues intentaba ponérmelos.

Comieron los dos solos, y después, como no sabían que hacer, decidieron dar una vuelta por los terrenos nevados (recordar que todavía es febrero NdlA) Cogieron los abrigos y salieron fuera. Estuvieron hablando de tonterías cuando se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de entrar a clase.

Pasaron los días rápidos, y para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era sábado, y estaban preparados para salir. Una vez en Hogsmeade Alex y Christine salieron corriendo sin ninguna explicación más que un "adiós" de Alex

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa a esos?-preguntó Marcus

-Que están enamorados y quieren estar solos-explicó ella.

-¿Sí?-dijo Marcus extrañado.

-Claro...

Estuvieron medio día recorriendo las concurridas calles de Hogsmeade y Sarah le hacía de guía turística a Marcus, e incluso le estuvo explicando unas de las gestas más importantes de su padre, que ocurrieron por aquellas zonas.

-Aquí mi padre se declaró a mi madre- explicó ella cuando llegaron a un descampado con dos bancos y a penas dos arboles-ella estaba enamorada de él desde el primer momento en que le vio, pero ella para él solo era la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo, hasta que un verano, que fue a casa de mi abuela, se dio cuenta que era mucho más que eso...

Marcus no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse en el banco y contemplar a la chica que estaba de pie explicando la historia de sus padres, estaba muy lejos de escucharla. La chica se calló y se sentó a su lado.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Sarah

"en que te quiero, Sarah" sus propios pensamientos lo asustaron, no quería causarle problemas a Sarah, sabía que la quería demasiado, y había veces que notaba que la quería estar con ella para siempre. Pero se jugaba que su padre, hiciera daño a Sarah, sabía de lo que era capaz si se enteraba de que estaba enamorado de una Potter, intentaría destruir la pareja lo más rápido posible...

-En nada en concreto-dijo, sin embargo

Sarah se quedó al lado de él escuchando el silencio. Marcus, aturdido por sus pensamientos, se levantó y miró a Sarah.

-¿Vamos?

La otra parte del día se la pasaron en honeyducks y el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, el salón antes dirigido por la propia Madame Pudipié, tuvo muchos problemas económicos, y los padres de Sarah lo compraron, pero la vieja Madame, les pidió que no cambiaran el nombre, ni cambiaran la decoración, porque era lo único que le quedaba en vida, porque todos sus familiares habían muerto. Los Potter no tuvieron otro remedio que acceder.

-¿Verdad que es asquerosamente horrible?- preguntó Sarah muy animada. Era un sitio pequeño y caluroso, donde todo parecía estar decorado con flecos y lazos, Sarah le condujo hacia una mesa solitaria- Mis padres están esperando a que Madame Pudipié se muera para cambiar la decoración...

-La verdad es que lo es- afirmó Marcus

-¡Mira, lo han adornado con motivo de San Valentín!- observó Sarah y señaló a unos querubines dorados, suspendidos sobra cada una de las mesas redondas, que de vez en cuando lanzaban confeti de color rosa sobre sus ocupantes- Y faltan dos semanas para San Valentín ...-Marcus sonrió- seguro que Madame le ha puesto morros a mi padre para que pusieran esta horrible horterada.- Sarah miró disimuladamente a Marcus, todavía no sabía clasificar lo que sentía por él, según Christine estaba enamorada, pero ella no lo tenía del todo seguro, no es que no le agradase Marcus, todo lo contrario, pero es que delante de él le hacia sentir insegura, incluso tonta. Notaba como Marcus era mucho más listo que ella, incluso mucho más maduro. Algo le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su madre acababa de entrar en la tienda, al verla, su madre, gritó su nombre, y se acercó a los chicos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sarah y otro a Marcus, que como observó Sarah se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

-Tengo una noticia, chicos, no me ha dado tiempo ha escribir a nadie, acabo de ir al médico.-se sentó al lado de Marcus.- Agarraros fuerte, porque sois los primeros en enteraros.

-¿Es niño o niña?-preguntó Sarah temiendo la respuesta de niña. Su madre negó con la cabeza.

-Son dos niñas...

La cara que se le quedó a Sarah hizo reír a Marcus y a su madre.

-¡¿Gemelas?!-gritó Sarah, la gente que había al rededor se giró- La Sra. Potter asintió-¿Y lo sabe papá?

-No, todavía no, ya os lo he dicho que sois los primeros en saberlo.

-¿Y dónde los meteremos?-preguntó asustada.

-Pues con Lily y Elisabeth, supongo... Bueno, ¿qué queréis pareja?-Sarah la miró como diciendo: "si lo vuelves a decir te mato", Marcus sonrió.

-Yo quiero una taza de chocolate caliente, ¿Y tu, Marcus?

-Lo mismo supongo...

-En seguida os lo traigo, chicos...- Su madre se levantó y se fue.

-Menuda familia que tengo...-suspiró la chica

-pequeñísima, vamos que afirmaría que eres hija única- ironizó Marcus.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Fred y George Weasley tíos de Sarah, al ver a Sarah se acercaron.

-¿Sabes donde está tu madre?-dijeron pasando completamente de Marcus.

-Si, ¿ya os habéis enterado?

-¿Enterar del qué?-dijo Fred con cara inquisidora.

-De lo de mamá... bueno que supongo que seréis padrinos..

-Ya hemos sido padrinos de James y de ti,... nosotros ya hemos cumplido con nuestro deber...

-Mamá está en la cocina... que os diga la noticia ella.-dijo Sarah sin ganas de charlar.- ¿Nos vamos?-dijo bajito a Marcus, cuando Ginny les dio el chocolate caliente y se lo acabaron. Marcus dudó un segundo, allí se sentía protegido del frío y estaba en un ambiente familiar que le gustaba mucho.

Ndla: ¿qué os a parecido? ¿Demasiado corto? ¿Demasiado meloso? Pues, REVIEW. Al final he decidido que serían gemelas, y... que les llamaría Joanne y Kathleen en honor a Rowling... no, es broma.... pero si tenéis alguna idea de cómo se podría llamar, por favor, junto con el review---- thanks a lot!!!

Marta Parker


	5. capítulo 5

NdlA: Primero de todo quería agradeceros a todos los que me enviáis Reviews, me encanta leerlos! Y me dais ánimos para continuar con la historia... ¡gracias de todo corazón! Sino, preguntarle a mi familia, cada vez que recibo un review estoy dando botes por mi casa...(suerte que no tenemos vecino de abajo, porque sinoooo...)

Capítulo 5:

Se estaba haciendo oscuro cuando marcharon hacia Hogwarts, Marcus llegó a su habitación reventado, aquél día había dado demasiado de si. Sarah hizo lo mismo, pero no se pudo dormir tan rápido como Marcus, ella tenía una pesadez en el estómago que le impedía hacerlo. Intentó pensar en las nuevas hermanas que tendría, "pobre James" pensó,"es el único chico de la familia..." Se imaginó a su madre diciéndole a su padre la noticia de que iban a ser gemelas... pero una imagen derivó a otra y esta a otra, e inevitablemente pensó en Marcus. Hasta que se quedó dormida pensando en él.

Algo fuera de la habitación la despertó, eran las 6 de la madrugada, solo habían pasado 7 horas desde que se había quedado dormida... Sarah bostezó. El sonido que la despertó volvió, era como si alguien estuviera tirando piedras a la ventana. Se asomó y vio una sombra que se iba, corriendo hacia el invernadero donde impartían clases de Herbología. Sarah salió a fuera con una túnica y las zapatillas puestas. Pensó en las múltiples aventuras de su padre, y deseaba con todo corazón que esa "sombra" tuviese algo extraño dentro de si. Llegó corriendo al primer invernadero, no había nada ni nadie allí, solo plantas y más plantas. Fue al segundo, y tampoco había nada. En el tercero, oyó un ruido proveniente de a fuera, y salió rápido. A lo lejos vio la sombra que corría, ella también corrió intentando atraparla, pero no pudo. La sombra corría más que ella. Entonces notó que el mundo se ensombrecía sintió miedo, luego cayó al vacío.

Una luz la despertó, inhaló, como si fuera la última vez, aire. Se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama. Entonces los latidos de su corazón se regularon y pensó que solo había sido una pesadilla. Y notaba como si lo fuese, porque había fragmentos de ese sueño que no se acordaba. Miró al reloj todavía acostada... eran las 10 menos cuarto, se asustó un poco pensando que habían de ir a clase, pero luego se acordó que era domingo, y los domingos no habían clases, Sarah se levantó. Y un miedo espectral volvió a nacer en ella, tenía la túnica, y las zapatillas puestas, y lo más impactante fue que tenía barro en ellas. En un intento de racionalización pensó que debía ser sonámbula, o algo por el estilo pero notó en el cuello algo... Era una cadena que sujetaba a una especie de llave. De bien seguro la sombra a quién persiguió, se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado, y ella la puso en la cama y le puso esa llave en el cuello. Era curioso, que el día de antes quería participar en una cosa oscura, y ahora que estaba exclusivamente metida en ella quería salir rápido. Se vistió rápido poniéndose lo primero que encontró y ni se molestó en peinarse, se aplastó el pelo lo mejor que supo cuando iba corriendo a explicárselo a Marcus... Marcus, era extraño que la primera persona en que pensase después de "la sombra" fuera Marcus. Recapituló mientras bajaba por las escaleras, no tenía nada que perder contándoselo a Marcus, pero lo que haría sin duda sería preocuparle, y no tenía ninguna necesidad. "Sólo ha sido un sueño" se repitió a si misma "Sólo ha sido un sueño". Y la verdad es que no tubo la necesidad de pensar más en eso, porque pasaron los meses y la sombra no volvió. De aquél "sueño" solo guardó la llave, que la llevaba como colgante por debajo de las camisas, la verdad, es que no supo porque nunca se la quitó.

Pasó rápidamente Semana Santa, la cual, tubo que ir a casa solo un día porqué había reunión familiar, para decidir los nombres para las gemelas...

-¿Y si se llaman Federica y Georgina-preguntó de broma James.

-De paso, Rose Mary.. – dijo Lily, en tono reprobador.

-Pues a mi me gusta Evelyn...-dijo Sarah, desde un rincón de la habitación- significa nacimiento de un león, o algo así. Y aquí como todos somos de Gryffindor...

-¿Evelyn Potter- preguntó Ginny- Pues queda bien.

-Vale, ¿y de segundo nombre- preguntó Elizabeth.- Joanne, me gusta.

-¿Joanne-dijo James asqueado.- Para que después le digan "Joanne la Loca"

Después de una larga discusión sobre nombres pusieron a una: Evelyn Joanne Potter, y a la otra Anne Kathleen Potter.

Los otros días de Semana Santa se las pasó en la Sala común de Gryffindor estudiando para los exámenes.

Y febrero dio a marzo, y los chicos no paraban de trabajar. Las clases cada vez se hacían más pesadas, especialmente las del profesor Malfoy, en las que Sarah había de aguantar a aquél mugriento alumno. Cada vez que salía de esa clase tenía ganas de apuñalar al padre de Marcus, a Paul y a Patrice.

-No le puedes hacer nada...-intentaba apaciguarla Alex, entorno una mesa de la Sala común de Gryffindor

-Pero, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados y ver como Pociones saco un menos 30 sobre diez, es horroroso... por cierto, ¿dónde está Marcus-Alex se encogió de hombros

-Su padre le ha llamado...-respondió Christine- ¿Sabes que cada vez odio más a Beverly? Es odiosa, odiosa, odiosa, odiosa y odiosa. No hace más que decirme que todo está mal, y además se pasa la clase criticando a todo el mundo.

-¿Ves como tenemos de hacer algo-dijo Sarah a Alex-Es insoportable pasar todo un curso así sin acabar suicidándote.

-Tienes razón-le apoyó Christine- Hemos de hacer algo... pero, ¿qué?

-Quejarnos a Dumbledore, por ejemplo...

-¿Dumbledore-dijo Alex en tono reprobador- tiene demasiados problemas, Dumbledore, pero, ¿no veis que es muy superfluo? Hay cosas más importantes para quejarse a Dumbledore.

-Tu claro, Alex, a ti no te tienen manía ni te quitan puntos cada vez que respiras, pero a nosotras si.-dijo Sarah irritada.- Además es nuestro representante y creo que hemos de quejarnos, porque si no lo hacemos nosotros ¿quién lo hará?

-Nadie... vamos a quejarnos, Sarah, si no viene Alex me da igual, pero al menos ya seremos dos.

-Yo no vendré, no tengo nada por que quejarme.

Sarah y Christine salieron sin saber exactamente dónde ir.

-Profesora McGonagall-llamó Christine en uno de los pasillos. La profesora se giró y las miró.

-¿Qué hacéis por aquí, niñas- preguntó rigurosamente.

-Buscamos el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, le hemos de comentar unas cosas- explicó Sarah.

-Ahora no puede ser Srta. Potter, el profesor Dumbledore está ocupado en otros deberes que debe atender (No me esperaba otra cosa de él...siempre está ocupado NdlA). ¿De qué se trata?

-Verás profesora...-dijo Sarah como buscando palabras para explicárselo, resulta que el profesor Malfoy está siendo injusto con sus alumnos.

-Pues eso, le debéis de explicar al prefecto de Gryffindor, él hará llegar vuestras quejas a mi, y después si yo las considero oportunas, se las comentaré al profesor Dumbledore, ahora si me permitís, dijo yéndose- creo que vosotras habéis de hacer mis deberes para mañana.

Las chicas regresaron a la sala común con la cola entre las patas, solo habían conseguido que la profesora McGonagall les sermonease. Al llegar allí Alex les miró con una cara interrogante.

-¿y- dijo él cuando se acostaron

-Pues nada, McGonagall ha dicho los pasos que debemos hacer para expresar nuestras quejas... –explicó Christine.

-¿Ha llegado Marcus-preguntó Sarah anhelante.

-No-respondió Alex, no tubo tiempo a preguntarle el por qué, Sarah se fue corriendo de la sala Común en su busca.-¿Crees que ya se habrán declarado-preguntó Alex divertido.

-No creo, me lo hubiera dicho o se le notaría demasiado, ahora están en la etapa más que amigos menos que novios, tu dales tres semanas o un mes y ya verás...-

-¿Desde cuando sabes tu tanto del Amour- dijo Alex con retintín francés, riéndose de ella.

Sarah no sabía bien por donde buscar, pero algo le decía que Marcus lo estaba pasando mal. Fue a la clase de Pociones, y entró sigilosamente allí vio a Marcus y su padre.

NdlA: Bueno, bueno, ya se que pensáis, ¿demasiado corto para tanto tiempo? ¿Pero sabéis? No he tenido más tiempo... y por el medio me he bloqueado y me vuelto a bloquear. Y otra vez ¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!

**Ashley Malfoy : ** 1- Ya lo sé, la verdad es que se lo habrían de replantear, eso de tener tantos hijos, pero es que quería que fueran iguales que los Weasley, y claro, como Harry es hijo único y no le gusta nada la experiencia...

2- ¡A mi tambiiiieeen! ¡Son monísimos los dos! Lo cierto es que es un lujo escribir sobre ellos

3- Quería hacer la típica loca del grupo de amigos, con Chritine

4-Pues lo cierto es que no te voy a contestar... no sé, ya veremos (jejejej)

5-Los Potter no son ricos, pero tampoco son pobres. Se supone que Harry ya se ha gastado el dinero que tenía heredado de sus padres entre sus hijos y él.

Muchísimas gracias por los nombres, espero que te gusten los que he puesto yo...

**Lyra **Holaaa! Jejej, mira que no ficarte les exclamacions, es q aquets de la fanfiction son uns garrepes XD!

**Cho Weasley**: EN MARCUS ES MONIIIIISIM, ja u sé!

**Cata...-** Va al mismo curso de Sarah, pero lo que pasa es que sale mucho como personaje secundario, más que como principal y por eso no se entiende muy bien. La verdad es que me gusta mucho Shakespeare, pero no me he leído ninguna obra de él (un día de estos me tendré que poner XD)

**Joy Lupin-Black**: Vaya... gracias, me gusta que me critiquen, porque así me doy cuenta de mis errores. Muchas gracias.

**Adarae**: Gracias, a mi tambien me gusta mi fic (que modesta que soy)

**Amy Etchard**: ¡Me ha gustado lo de Anita, por eso le he puesto Anne!

**Valery Riddle**: Jejejej, pues ya somos dos, he tenido incluso que consultar a una web de significado de los nombres para poder sacar uno...

**MJMurdock**: Maria,... insisto que vayas a consultar a un psicólogo, el te ayudará te lo prometo... de paso que me ayude a mi también... pero ahora que lo pienso no tengo dinero... ¿quedamos el próximo domingo para mendigar por el tren a ver si nos dan para el psicólogo? XDD!

**Luna Potter 1**: Graciaaas!

**Ellie Barners**: Gracias! Creo que Sarah y Marcus tardaran uno o dos capítulos antes de declararse,... las cosas que se hacen esperar son más buenas! Muchísimas gracias por los nombres, lo cierto es que Evelyn lo vi en una página web de significados de nombres y me gustó mucho!

**Drake Malfoy**: Graaacias! La verdad es que me place mucho que me lo digas! Jejejej, me anima mi ego!


	6. capítulo 6: Sarah

Capítulo 6: Sarah

NdlA: No encuentro mi inspiración por ningún lado (y mira que la he buscado, eh?), por eso he decidido cambiar la dinámica de este fic: En vez de estar narrado en tercera persona del singular, y ser un narrador omnisciente, haré 4 capítulos especiales, haciendo que los personajes hablen por si solos. O sea, que va estar narrado en primera persona. El primer capítulo (este) es el de Sarah, después será desde el punto de vista de Marcus, después de Alex y para finalizar de Christine... ¿vale¡Pues vamos con eso!

Entré en la aula, y me encontré al profesor de Pociones (el padre de Marcus) con Marcus, estaba oscuro, y no los veía bien, por lo tanto no sabía quien eran, me basaba sólo de suposiciones. Estaban susurrando, lo que me dio a entender que me estaba poniendo en dónde no debía, pero la curiosidad mata al gato.. no ? Pues ya me veis a mí acercándome más a ellos para escucharlos. Ellos estaban en una de las primeras filas de la derecha, avancé sigilosamente, hasta más o menos un metro, sintiendo solo susurros y el goteo incesante de alguna canonada de agua gastada por el tiempo. Sentía mi corazón latiendo deprisa. ¡Si al menos hubiese tenido la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre ! Pero, tenía mucho más que eso, pensé, tenía la oscuridad de la aula, y era muy fácil esconderse. Los susurros se convirtieron en algo más a medida que avanzaba. Oí un « como quieras, papá » de Marcus, al oír su voz mi corazón dio un vuelco, y me sentí más segura que nunca (¿porqué siempre tiene ese efecto sobre mí ?). Sólo había una vela, que reposaba en la mesa que había entre los dos, todo demás era oscuridad. Me acerqué medio metro más, casi que ya ni respiraba, cualquier sonido que yo produjese lo podrían oír, y Draco Malfoy (el padre de Marcus, el profesor de Pociones)… La verdad es que no estaba segura de que me podría hacer Malfoy… Los mortífagos (o sea los aliados de Voldemort) ya no existían, porque o bien se habían muerto o bien se habían reconvertido. La familia Malfoy, que nunca admitió que fuera mortífaga desde que Voldemort mató a mis abuelos y se destruyó, había sido una de las familias mortífagas, según mi padre. Por eso, mi célebre papá vigilaba siempre de cerca los pasos de mi profesor. Pero lo cierto, es que no tenía ninguna prueba de que fuese mortífago o no. No tenía absolutamente ninguna prueba. Por lo tanto, estaba por determinar si era bueno o era malo, y si fuera « bueno » (lo pongo entre comillas, porque bueno del todo no lo es, sino pregúntaselo a Marcus) no podría hacerme nada a mí (porque va contra las leyes matar o torturar o no respetar a una persona¿no es cierto , y se supone que las personas buenas no hacen eso). Puede que solo se enfadase conmigo, y que me quitase algunos puntos. Pero en ese momento yo no estaba pensando en eso. Solo pensaba en intentar escuchar la conversación de ellos dos.

Marcus y su padre estaban hablando de la herencia familiar. Presté toda la atención que pude. « Marcus, dejémonos de preámbulos, y vamos al grano » dijo el padre en tono afectado « tu madre ha muerto esta noche a causa de su enfermedad » Forzé la vista para ver al reacción de Marcus, pero la vela no iluminava sus rostros. Marcus se quedó callado, o puede que yo no escuchase nada. En aquél momento mis neuronas comenzaron a funcionar y decidí irme, eso a mi no me atañía en absoluto. Me fuí tan sigilosamente como entré, y esperé a Marcus a fuera de las mazmorras (la verdad es que siempre me ha dado escalofríos ese sitio). Tardó media hora en venir. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, y se notaba que estaba a punto de estallar a llorar. No me vio y lo llamé. Se giró sin querer girarse, y susurró un « ahora no puedo, Sarah », lo cogí del brazo a la fuerza y lo obligé a decirme lo que le pasaba. Se puso a llorar. Yo en un intento de consolarlo le di un abrazo, y me contó lo de su madre.

Se ve que su madre, a diferencia de su padre, era una buena progenitora. Desde pequeño siempre lo ayudó a enfrentarse a su família. Supongo que gracias a ellaél era así. Marcus parecía muy afectado, si a mi se me muriese mi madre, me parece que estaria por los suelos. « Eres muy valiente » afirmé cuando me lo contó. La verdad es que yo no podría aguantarlo. Él solo meneó la cabeza. « Si soy así es gracias a ella ». Y era verdad : su hermana, según me contó más tarde, fue criada por su padre, al ser la primogénita su padre la cuidó con un afecto especial, su madre no tubo papel alguno, a veces Alexya miraba con altitud a su hermano y a su madre. En cambio Marcus fue un embarazo no deseado. Y al no desearlo, Draco confió su hijo a su esposa, diciéndole de antemano que no lo quería. Su madre padecía de una enfermedad grave, que le hacía estar en absoluto reposo durante semanas, y durante esas semanas solo admitía la entrada a su habitación a su hijo pequeño.

La historia de Marcus era digna de contarla en un libro, pensé yo. Por eso me gustaba tanto aquél chico, porque le daba un aire de misterio y de aventuras a la vida, que la mía no la tenía en absoluto. Le dije que tenía una suerte inmensa de haver estado criado así. Nos marchamos hacia el comedor. No supe que decirle durante la cena, pues no encontraba maneras de expresar cuanto lo sentía por él. Él apenas no comió, estubo ausente, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Dumbledore habló aquella noche, no sé que sobre el bosque prohibido. Cuando llegó Christine con Alex parecían estar la mar de contentos. Marcus me dijo « puede que mañana no venga… es el entierro de mi madre », yo afirmé con la cabeza « si quieres, te puedo acompañar »él me dijo que no, no hacia falta. Christine me preguntó que pasaba, yo miré a Marcus y él no respondió. Volvia a estar a punto de llorar. Se fue sin decir nada.

Le expliqué por encima a Christine lo que había pasado, cuando nos fuimos a dormir. No pude dormir pensando en Marcus y su madre. Me levanté hacia las 3 de la madrugada, y bajé a la sala común de Gryffindor, esperando encontrar allí mi libro de Pociones para poder dormirme. La sala estaba debilmente iluminada por un fuego ya casi apagado. Escuché algo probiniente junto al fuego, de pronto me vino la visión de la llave… me la toque, pero la sangre llegó a mi celebro y en un intento de racionalizarlo todo, pensé que solo había sido una madera de la chimenea que había petado. « ¿Quién hay ahí » mierda, pensé, eso si que no había sido la madera. Era una voz quebrada, me costó un tanto identificarla. « ¿Marcus » susurréél no contestó. Me guié a tientas hasta Marcus, sentado en un sillón con orejones. Por medio me tropezé con dos sillas, tres libros amontonados, una mesa, cuatro sillones, y dos chimeneas , y cuando llegué el estado de mi pie, no es que fuera muy bueno. Marcus rio « ¿qué pasa ? No soy ninguna superheroína, ni nada por el estilo » le dije. Me senté en uno de los brazos de su silla. « ¿qué haces aquí » pregunté yo « pensando… » repuso él « y tu » « Insomnio… venía a buscar el libro de Pociones para dormirme » Marcus volvió a reir, bueno, si es que ha eso se le podía llamar risa, era más bien una simple sonrisa sonora. Era estraño que no pudiese ver nada a nuestro alrededor excepto su rostro, iluminado pobremente por el fuego a punto de apagarse. No pude aguantar más, fue más un impulso que un acto. Le abrazé, sin pensarlo, y le dije « Recuerda, estoy para lo que necesites, eh » Él asintió, me separé de él suavemene, me levanté, cogí mi libro de Pociones y le dije « vete a dormir, sino mañana no habrá quién te despierte ». Me dirigí hacia la puerta de las chicas (si me tropezé no lo noté porque iba subida en una especie de nube), no hizo falta ni que abriese el libro de Pociones… me dormí pensando en… Marcus.

Al día siguiente no vi a Marcus. Supuse que estaba en el entierro. Me pareció el dia más deprimente de mi vida : a primera hora, clase de Adivinación con Trelawney, dónde el sueño pudo vencerme y me dormí, después tenía História de la Mágia. Heché de veras en falta a Marcus. Aguanté despierta, y (raro en esta clase) cogí apuntes de todo lo que el profesor decía. Después tenía dos horas con Hagrid, y estubimos dando de comer a unos bicharrajos. Y después de comer, dos horas seguidas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con la profesora Pullman (NdlA : dicha así por un escritor) que era odiosa, y que en esos momentos no la podía ver. Y después nada… esperar a que Marcus volviese. Alex y Christine estubieron todo el rato a mi lado, les dije que yo estaba bien, que no era a mi quién se le había muerto la madre, pero ellos insistieron hasta que al final me enfadé con ellos, y me fuí a la cama. Mierda de día, pensé.

Supuse que Marcus me estaría esperando cuando bajase del dormitorio, era sábado y por lo tanto no teníamos clase. Me encontré a Marcus fuera, tomando el sol, tranquilamente. Hacía muy buen día, recuerdo que en el cielo solo se veían tres nubes mal colocadas, y un sol radiante, que iba bien para que toda la lluvia que había caído en días anteriores se aposentase « ¡Hola Marcus» le dije yo alegremente sentándome a su lado. Él se sorprendió, o al menos puso cara de sorprendido. Le pregunté como había ido, y el me respondió que regular, que quedarse en Hogwarts hubiera sido mucho mejor. No hablamos casi, supongo porque ya nos lo habíamos dicho todo.

-

NdlA : Bueno, al ser un capítulo de esta manera a de ser más corto porque sino me estanco…. Y prometo y juro actualizar más rápido la próxima vez, ok ? Lo siento por quién les he hecho llorar (ej. Davinia) y espero que los próximos capítulos no me salgan tan tristes, pero es que me vino la inspiración divina, y esa inspiración era deprimente… como no. Pues solo me falta dedicarlo a todos los que lo leeis y a María, a Davinia y a Cristina… ¡Muchas gracias !

Reviews :

**Ellie Barnes** : Lo siento, he hecho un poco más corto este que el otro, pero es que sino si que me atranco y no hay nadie ni nada que me devuelva a mi inspiración original….

**Desiré** ¡Gracias ! He continuado lo más pronto que he podido,… perdonaaa

**Vale** : si tus personajes favoritos son Alex y Christine, no te preocupes que el siguiente no, sino el otro escribiré dos chaps seguidos de ellos dos, jejejej… En cuanto a lo de Harry, yo creo que ya se lo viene a venir… me lo veo haciendo yoga por la noche.. jejejej

**Khye **: Oi tant que surtirà algu més de la clau ! jejejej, pro no diré que és… no li he dit ni a ma cusina (i aixo que m'està a punt de matarme…)

**Kattia-potter** : jejej, graciaas

**DaviniaMl **: trankiii,… no ploris, eh ? q tas mlt sensibilona, tu !

**LunaPotter1** : espero que este te haya gustado más… aunq es muy deprimente, no crees ?

**MJMurdock **: bueno.. si vols aket dissapte no tinc res a fer.. jejejejej, quedem al metro a les tres ?


	7. capítulo 7: Marcus

Capítulo 7: Marcus

NdlA : primero de todo disculparme por no actualizar pronto, lo que se dice pronto pero es que he estado en época de globales, y como seguro que vosotros comprenderéis, primero es la obligación y luego la devoción. Lo segundo, pues dedicaros a todos este capítulo… ¡por fin vuestros deseos se harán realidad! jejejeje, y pos eso.. que os quedáis solitos con la history:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sarah me ayudó bastante a pasar el mal rato. Al menos me hacía sonreir. Todos los demás me miraban con cara solemne y me decían « lo siento mucho, Marcus » ¡qué iban a sentir ellos! ¡Era yo el que lo estaba pasando mal! Respetaba sus palabras, por que comprendía que no sabían que decirme, yo si estuviese en su lugar también diría lo mismo.

Aquellos días se me pasaron muy lentamente. Era como si todo el tiempo del mundo se hubiera parado cuando yo no quería que lo hiciese.

La relación con mi padre no era muy buena, que digamos. Bueno, de hecho nunca lo había sido, pero ahora tenía motivos económicos para odiarme. Mi madre me había dejado exclusivamente a mí, su pequeña fortuna, eso no me cogía desprevenido, siempre me había dicho que yo sería su heredero, pero nunca la escuchaba, o no la quería escuchar, cuando decía que se iba a morir pronto... Y hace apenas dos semanas se murió... Es muy duro pensar que la única persona de tu familia con la que te llevabas bien se ha muerto, y más si es tu madre, pero lo soporté como pude. El colegio, el Quiddich y Sarah, fueron los que me ayudaron a pasar eso. Todavía cuando pienso en mi madre, empiezo a llorar. Muchas veces sueño con ella, y si me concentro mucho por las noches, soy capaz de oír su voz, pero ya sé que no volverá.

Llegó el día de mi segundo partido en Gryffindor de Quiddich, y el más largo de todos. Duró alrededor de unas 5 horas. Y es que un Slytherin -Gryffindor, no es un partido muy corriente. Ganamos por cinco puntos. Y encima llovía. Cuando empezamos el partido, el estadio estaba lleno a rebosar, bueno más bien estaba lleno de paraguas. Cuando hicimos media parte (a eso de las 6 de la tarde) no había ninguna alma en todo el recinto, pero cuando acabamos, otra vez estuvo el campo a derramarse. Lo primero que hice cuando acabé el partido fue irme a los vestidores y darme una ducha caliente (bueno igual que todos mis compañeros). Cuando salí (al cabo de una hora) vi a Sarah en las gradas, estaba debajo de unos toldos que habían puesto a causa de la lluvia, eran transparentes, para que nadie pudiera perderse nada del partido. Fui a sentarme al lado de ella. Tenía el pelo mojado, lo que daba la sensación de que su pelo negro, fuera todavía más negro. Estaba apoyada en una baranda. Parecía dormida. Me acerqué sigilosamente, para no despertarla. Estar bajo esos toldos daba una sensación extraña, como si te tuvieras que mojar y no lo hicieses. La piel de Sarah tenía un color azulado a causa del toldo que aumentaba la luz del cielo. Me quedé, como cinco minutos, contemplándola, como un verdadero estúpido, llevaba una parca más marrón que roja (su color original) a causa de la lluvia. La zarandeé suavemente. « Sarah » susurré. Ella, supongo que asustada, dio un bote, y me dio una bofetada en toda la nariz, un dolor agudo, recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta concentrase en un punto poco definido de la nariz, « ¡auch! » Dije yo poniéndome la mano dónde me dolía. Sarah se dio cuenta quién era. « ¡Marcus! » Exclamó « lo siento, lo siento lo siento lo siento, mucho, no sabía quién eras… ¿te he hecho daño? » Se acercó a mí, y puso su mano en mi nariz « ¿te duele? »Repitió. Negué con la cabeza la verdad es que me dolía mucho, pero estaba anonadado. « Me parece que sobreviviré » Sarah sonrió. Se volvió a sentar, y me senté al lado de ella. « Felicidades por el partido, Marcus » dijo Sarah, mirando hacia el campo, yo también miré hacia delante. « Gracias »Murmuré « ¿Has visto todo el partido? » Añadí. « Si no todo, casi, porque ha habido veces que el sueño me ha vencido, como has podido comprobar » dijo, sonriente. « Pues entonces te he de felicitar yo a ti… ha habido veces que he pensado en irme del partido… hacía un frío, con la lluvia » Estuvimos en silencio un rato, sin saber que decirnos, pero diciéndonoslo todo. No sé porque pero puse mi mano encima de la suya. Ella me miró. « Marcus, yo… te he de decir una cosa ». Notaba sus ojos verde intenso, clavados en mi. « Dime » le devolví la mirada, parecía nerviosa. « Pues… verás, antes que nada, sé que somos muy amigos, y todo eso, y que no quiero que nada se estropee, ¿sabes, ¡Oh Dios! No sientes mi corazón, porque parece un tambor más que otra cosa… » Se levantó, y comenzó a subir y bajar las gradas. Yo también me levanté, y como intuía lo que me iba a decir, me adelanté a sus palabras. La paré, cuando iba ya por la 4 vuelta consecutiva en las gradas. Nos estábamos mojando. Sarah había ido demasiado abajo. Pero era tarde para subir. La tenía frente a mí, era un poquito más bajita que yo. Me acerqué a ella lo máximo que pude, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Rozamos nariz con nariz. La lluvia caía más fuerte, y nos estábamos empapando de verdad. Y nos besamos. O bueno… posé mis labios sobre los de ella. Ese contacto hizo que todo el cuerpo se estremeciera, mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Sarah, se apartó violentamente, musitó un « perdón » e hizo un estornudo. Reí por no llorar. Ella también rio. Nos entró un ataque de risa. Me miró tímidamente, cómo arrepentida, me acerqué a ella, y le susurré lentamente al oído « te quiero ». Ella me miró, sonriendo « Yo también ».

Al día siguiente, no me pude levantar de la cama, tenía un dolor de cabeza y unas ganas de vomitar tremendas. En la enfermería me encontré con Sarah, con los mismos síntomas que yo. La verdad, es que no sabía que decirle. Ella tampoco, supongo. La fiebre que teníamos los dos, y el catarro, nos disculpaba. Madame Pomfrey nos dio una poción (de sabor muy mala, que la estuve a punto de vomitarla) Y nos dejó descansar en las camillas. « Marcus » dijo ella al cabo de un cuarto de hora callados. Me giré para mirarla. La tenía siempre en mi mente, no necesitaba mirarla para verla. Pero de todas formas la miré. Era tan perfecta, pensé. « ¿Qué? » Pregunté yo mirándole a los ojos. « Nada » susurró. Dio un suspiro. « Sarah, fue culpa mía que ahora estemos así » dije « Oh, no, … si fue culpa mía » y ante la cara que debía poner me dijo « Bueno, dejémoslo en que fue culpa de los dos ».

Esa misma tarde estábamos curados los dos. Al igual que cientos de alumnos que habían cogido el resfriado por culpa del partido. Cuando salimos nos encontramos con Alex y Christne. Fuimos a la biblioteca, ha estudiar, se acercaban los exámenes finales (sólo faltaban cuatro semanas) y nadie excepto Sarah, había empezado a estudiar. Nos pasamos toda la tarde así. Cuando fue hora de cenar, me fui a la sala Común de Gryffindor, no tenía hambre, me preguntaba como es que me sentía tan patoso y tan torpe frente a ella. Y ¿por qué siempre ella?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

NdlA : holaaas ! muy cortito, lo sé, pero es que sino me lío y no se que poner. Disculpadmee si el próximo capítulo tardo un poco, pero es que tengo exámenes globales… ¡¡¡Lo siento !

El próximo capítulo… con Alex (¡bien ! porque ya me comenzaba a cansar de Marcus y Sarah, jejejejeje)

Reviews :

Ginebra : graaciias! como puedes ver… he cumplido!

Desiré : ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡gracias, es que sino lo hacía así, me parece que me moriría, había de hacer un cambio de miras.

Luna Potter : este no es tan deprimente… espero q no me haya quedado demasiado… soso…


	8. capítulo 8: Alex

Capítulo 8: Alex

Ndla: holaaaaaaas! Ya estoy aquiii! Bueno... gracias por esperar tanto (¿cuánto, dos semanas? Bueno... tampoco es tanto) Y agradecerle primero todo su apoyo e ideas a mi inconfundible prima... (unos redobles) MJMurdock (que resulta ser una genia sin inspiración que da inspiración a los demás... ya sé que no se entiende, pero es así). Y gracias a los que lo leéis, y a los que me dejáis reviews! (si discrimino a alguien... perdón) AH! Y como olvidarme que los personajes que creó Rowling, son de ella, y los que creé yo... son míos (hoy en día copyright a todo!) jejejje... bueno os dejo:

Marcus me puso al corriente, y tan pronto como lo escuché le pregunté "¿Y tu padre?", se veía a tres kilómetros que no había pensado en ese detalle. "Supongo que si lo supiera, me mataría, así que me veo muerto, pero supongo que también, lo tengo acostumbrado a defraudarse, puede que sólo me dijese que me fuera y no volviese nunca" Reí " Al final, Christine tendrá razón..." reflexioné yo en voz alta "¿En qué?" "En que os parecéis mucho a Romeo y Julieta" Marcus volvió a mirarme con cara interrogante. "Nada, un libro".

Pasaron los días rápidamente, cómo si el dios del tiempo (en la mitología griega, Cronos) quisiera que hiciéramos rápido los exámenes. A medida que avanzaban los días la tensión de los alumnos iba en aumento, y cuando los hicimos, una descarga total, sucumbió en nuestros cuerpos y mentes. ¿No os a pasado nunca que cuando termináis un examen, al cabo de media hora no te sabes nada? Pues eso me ocurrió a mi y a otros cuantos. Y el dios del tiempo, nos hizo el favor, de que llegaran, también rápidamente las vacaciones.

Las vacaciones, normalmente, las paso en casa de mis padres o en el apartamento de la playa. Ese año fuimos al apartamento de la playa. El primer día allí no pudo ser mejor... sol, calor (se nota que estamos en invierno, eh? NdlA), ¡¡e incluso había agua para remojarse! Increíble, ¿no? Un día (el cuarto o el quinto, me parece) nos fuimos a pescar. Y allí la encontré. De primeras no me fijé en ella, estaba tan emocionado por mi primer día de pesca (y me parece que el último en mi vida) que olvidé por completo mi alrededor, y caí dentro de un charco de agua mugrienta, antes, claro, que me raspara toda la pierna y el brazo derecho. Ella rió, y me echo una mano para levantarme. Se llamaba Ellie Gordon, como el héroe de cómic. Era bajita, pero tenía una cara de ángel, tenía los ojos azules, como el mar que tenía enfrente mío, y tenía el pelo rubio y un poco rizado, era delgada, y llevaba la parte de arriba del bikini, combinado con una minifalda naranja. Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando. Me contó que había nacido en Italia, pero su padre era Inglés. Ahora estaban pasando las vacaciones en Inglaterra. Mi sorpresa fue, cuando descubrí que éramos vecinos. Bueno, el apartamento de ella, estaba en el mismo bloque pero dos pisos abajo...

Era la chica más extraordinaria que jamás había conocido: guapa, simpática, inteligente, ¿podía pedir más? Quedamos casi cada día para vernos, e incluso un día se quedó a cenar en mi casa.

Un día estábamos hablando tranquilamente en la playa cuando me dijo: "¿Sabes, a veces noto que me ocurren cosas raras a mi alrededor, y que si me concentro lo suficiente, soy capaz de..." se calló como avergonzada. "Continúa" le dije yo, en tono apremiante. "Es que es una tontería, la verdad, no es posible" rió un poco. Meneé la cabeza. "Bueno, pues, ¿no te reirás de mi?" "que noo" le respondí yo "Soy capaz de mover cosas con la mente" y ante la cara que debía de poner dijo "Pero, son imaginaciones mías claro, está" Me quedé confundido, ella tenía la edad suficiente para ir a un colegio de magia, pero no iba, porque sino no diría que era una tontería. No supe que decirle, me hubiera gustado decirle que era un mago... pero, me espantaba su reacción. Me dijo otra vez que era una tontería, le respondí que no. La chica producía en mi un efecto difícil de catalogar... Mi celebro lo cualificó como amor, pero, ¿cómo podía saber yo, lo que era el amor, si no había estado nunca enamorado... o si? La verdad es que mi cabeza estaba más liada que una persiana. Para colmo de los colmos, un día, Ellie y yo estábamos mirando el atardecer juntos (eso si que parecía un sueño, y todo lo demás tonterías), y le estaba a punto de decir mi pequeño secreto, que yo era un mago, y que ella también lo podía ser... "Verás, Ellie, yo..." Ellie me miró con cara anhelante. "Bueno... pues que yo... verás, ¿sabes lo que me dijiste el otro día?" Ellie negó con la cabeza "sino concretas un poco más" dijo. "Eso de que sentías que..." Ellie se avanzó a mis palabras "NO, eso era solo más que una tontería, era absurdo, no hace falta ni que lo recuerdes!" "No, verás, yo soy un..." dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a ella. Pero alguien, más bien dicho, un ser monstruoso, que estuve a punto de matar, me llamó "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HEY ALEEEEX!" Me giré de repente, medio asustado medio enfadado, y vi nada más ni nada menos que Christine Weasley, en aquél momento ganas de estrangularla era poco. Me levanté, y le eché una mirada asesina, pero ella no se dio cuenta... "ALEEEEEX!" y se abalanzó sobre mi, cosa que me hizo perder el equilibrio, y caí al suelo, junto con ella encima mío... Respiré hondo, y me quité a Christine de encima, que reía como una histérica. "¿Nos presentas?" Dijo Ellie, me pareció estar en dos mundos distintos a la vez... Por una parte Ellie, y por el otro Christine. "Ella es Christine Weasley, va a mi colegio" Le dije a Ellie "como puedes comprobar está loca" rematé "¡EH, que yo no estoy loca!" "¡Qué va!" contesté irónicamente yo. " Y Christine, está es Ellie Gordon" Ella pronuncio encantada, y todo seguido, para dejarme en evidencia me tiró un puñado de arena en la camiseta. "¡Serás hija de troll!" Chillé, ella solo reía... Me serené, y me quité la camiseta. "¿qué, ¿no me preguntarás, como es que estoy aquí?" Me quedé mirándola sorprendido, entre todas las preguntas que me había hecho durante la aparición de Christine, no pensé como había venido "¿Q-qué haces aquí?". Ellie me miró divertida, y Christine me miró ofendida, y meneó la cabeza. "Tu madre me ha invitado a pasar todo lo que quedan de vacaciones contigo... " Me la miré como diciendo, no, esto no puede pasarme a mi, se han equivocado de persona. "NO, tonto... que es broma..." me quedé a cuadros "mis padres han alquilado una casa cerca de aquí, ¿no los ves, están allí." Señaló a un puntó muy lejano de la playa. "Christine, ¿sabes? Me parece que no tengo vista de águila" Ellie rió. "Me voy a decirles que te he encontrado" Y se fue corriendo. No supe que decirle a Ellie "Y... ¿va a tu colegio?" preguntó, ella intentando romper el silencio incómodo. "Si..."."Se ve muy simpática, y muy guapa", "hombre, simpática, más que simpática es que está como una cabra" "te hace reír" no supe que responderle. "Bueno, me tengo que ir, son las 8, y mis padres me estarán esperando" Ellie, se levantó y se sacudió la falda de arena. "Ellie" le llamé, mientras se iba. "Mañana nos vemos, ¿no?", ella no se giró y respondió "Sí" con la voz quebrada.

NdlA: Bueno... y aquí va otro capitulo, aix!... ¿Sabéis qué? Que me gusta tanto escribir en primera persona,... que me parece que voy a hacerlo todos los otros capítulos hasta cuando me canse... jejejeje, si queréis que no lo haga así, mandadme un review!

Reviews:

Vale: Jejejejej, de verdad? Bueno... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... la verdad es q me costó mucho centrarme en un personaje que era secundario, y hacerlo principal, pero bien... ya ta (suspiro)

Cho Weasley: La Christine... surtirà al pròxim capítul, o sigui que t'esperas!... i aket capítul es el 8.. pro no pasa res! Sort q ens tenim la una a l'altre... sniff sniff sniff...

Desiré: Gracias! Pues, suerte que tengo a mi prima, porque sin ella, no hubiera sabido escribir ni la mitad del otro capítulo, jejejej, y ya te lo digo, que me estoy replanteando seriamente de escribir siempre en este formato...

Andreina: Jejejejej, siiii! Me encantan los dos.. pero tengo serios problemas para escoger cuales son mis personajes favoritos... o Sarah y Marcus, o Christine y Alex... está claro que las dos parejas son muy diferentes, jejejej.


	9. capítulo 9: Christine

Capítulo 9: Christine

NdlA: UIIII QUE POCO QUE HE TARDADO EN ESCRIBIRLO! Se nota que no tengo exámenes globales, eh? (no, marta lo que pasa es que no has estudiado... ��. Si no he estudiado es porque me lo sabía...). Hago callar a mi conciencia, y... Puees... solo deciros que no os acostumbréis a esto... que ha sido un hecho excepcional, porque me ha invadido la inspiración divina (conciencia: cuando debía de estar estudiando catalán, y Maragall). Pues naa... que us deixo solets! AI, agradecerle a mi musa: JKR (conciencia: más le gustaría, JA JA JA JA JA)

Cuando llegué con mis padres, dónde estaba Alex (media hora más tarde, porque mis padres son lentos) la chica esa ya no estaba, me alegré, no me causaba buena sensación. Además, sé como los había pillado, y la verdad, es que no lo hice no queriendo, eso de gritar su nombre. Al principio vi solo a Alex, pero después me fijé con quién estaba y que cerca estaba el uno del otro. Sentí en mi unos celos increíbles, que nunca hube tenido antes, por eso me lancé a él. La verdad, tampoco sé muy bien porque lo hice, ahora concluyo que fueron los celos que sentía por Alex, pero en aquél momento mi mente dejó de existir.

Mis padres habían alquilado un apartamento en esa playa, y no fue simple casualidad que Alex y yo nos encontráramos, yo fui la que insistí ir a esa playa. Esa noche nos quedamos a cenar a casa los Gray. Le conté todo lo que sabía que había pasado durante las 4 semanas de vacaciones, que no nos veíamos, entre Sarah y Marcus. La verdad, es que me sorprendió de que Alex no supiera nada. A las diez se incorporaron a la cena la familia Gordon, mi padre parecía subnormal, a cada instrumento muggle que sacaban la familia Gordon o la familia Gray, se sorprendía enormemente, y decía "¿Y esto para qué sirve?"Y claro, la familia Gordon se quedaba sorprendida al ver que se trataba de un simple sacacorchos. Mi madre le lanzó una mirada asesina, como diciendo, si no te callas te hago callar yo. Mis hermanos reían. La verdad es que creo que serviríamos para payasos. Ellie, o cómo quisiera que se llamase, estuvo toda la santa noche encima de Alex. No sé como no se daba cuenta Alex, de lo pesada que podía llegar a ser esa chica. Se hicieron las doce, y nos fuimos a dormir cada uno en su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, habíamos quedado Alex, "Missis Ellie yo soy la mejor y nadie me puede igualar Gordon", mi hermanito Jack, y yo, en la playa. Y esa es la pena de tener hermanos pequeños, estar todo el santo día detrás de ellos, que si "Jack ven para aquí que está muy hondo" que si "JACK¡QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE PARAR!" Y otras exclamaciones, que si alguien tiene hermanos pequeños seguro que entenderá. Por suerte, mis padres llegaron a media mañana (a su habitual paso) y se llevaron a mi hermano, y pudimos estar solos los tres. La "sabelotodo" propuso: " ¿Por qué no vamos a alquilar unas bicicletas, y damos una vuelta por la montaña?". Alex afirmó encantado. Yo, me quedé... ¿bicicleta, Pero no tuve otro remedio que aceptar... no quería quedar en ridículo delante de "yo-soy-la-más-guapa". Cuando me quedé a solas con Alex, porqué "la-mejor-de-todas" se había ido a alquilar las bicicletas, le pregunté: "¿ticlibena?" Él rió. "Bicicleta... ¿no sabes montar?" No supe que decir.. "¿Sí?" (Os he dicho que no quería quedar mal)."No te preocupes, saldrás de esta" me intentó tranquilizar. O sea... que iba a quedar en ridículo, delante de la "estupenda" idea de ir en bicicleta, os lo juro, que nunca más olvidaré ese nombre... Cuando Ellie llegó con las bicicletas. Me quedé a cuadros, eran dos ruedas, aguantadas por un complejo sistema de palos, y que se suponía que yo, con mi pésimo equilibrio, había de montarme allí y patalear. Pero, pese a mi miedo en estar encima de eso, me dije a mi misma "Mi misma, esto no debe ser tan difícil como montar en escoba", Alex rió (bueno, me parece que él siempre ríe) y me dijo "Christine, sabemos que sabes montar muy bien en bicicleta, por eso, si quieres, podemos dejarte aquí, y ya vamos nosotros dos solos que vamos más lentos". Estuve así de aceptar, pero mi orgullo pudo más y pensé que no podía dejarlos a esos dos solos, no, no, a esos dos solos no los podía dejar yo, ni hablar, ni por 400.000.000.000.000.000 galeones dejaba yo esos dos solos. Pero, obviamente, fue un error. Al final ante mi imposibilidad de montar en bicicleta (y tras unos buenos golpes) tuvimos que devolverlas, y buscarnos otro plan. La "perfección" tubo otra idea genial "y¿porqué no vamos al cine?" Me quedé... "no más deportes, no" Ellie se rió, Alex también. Me llevaron casi a rastras. Me llevaron a un local, estaban colgados una serie de pancartas en la puerta. Y entonces exclamé "¡AAAAaaah, al cine, es que lo entendí mal", no quería parecer inculta. Ellie me preguntó que había entendido... "Él mime o algo así" Alex se volvió a reír. Entramos en una sala toda oscura. Le susurré a Alex, para que no nos oyera "doña perfección" "¿qué es esto?" Alex susurró un... ya verás. La verdad es que fue muy amable, nos pagó a las dos un billete de cine. En la sala había todo de butacas, estaba casi todo lleno. Nos sentamos en las primeras tres butacas que encontramos vacías, a una punta "doña perfecta", en medio Alex, y a la otra punta yo. Al fondo había una pantalla blanca, todos miraban hacia allí. De pronto las luces se apagaron. Alex puso la mano en mi boca para que no chillara. De repente, y como si por arte de magia se tratara, en la pantalla blanca empezaron a salir imágenes y voces. Alex me explicó en susurros, que eso era una película. Película, me gustó ese nombre... y no sé porque. Bueno, los muggles veían imágenes depositadas en una sábana blanca, que les relataba un cuento, en ese caso, me hizo llorar, era tan bonita la historia... La "don perfecta Ellie" no lloró, ni se mostró ni siquiera sorprendida, por la originalidad de la película, sino que se rió de mí. La historia trataba de un pez que se perdía en el océano, y que su padre le iba a buscar, y que... aiiii, es que no puedo recordarla sin echarme a llorar. (NdlA: para quienes no lo notan, está hablando de Buscando a Nemo,... que no es un drama.. Pero que a Christine, le parece que sí. Perdón por el anacronismo... pero no soy tan original como para inventarme un guión de una película que no existe). Tras la sesión estupenda de cine, "Missis Ellie" se fue hacia su casa, porque sus padres la esperaban. Nos quedamos Alex y yo solos. "¿Porqué has hecho eso?", Preguntó Alex enfadado. "¿el qué?" Respondí yo confundida. "Eso de martirizar a Ellie" me quedé más sorprendida que antes "�¿YO martirizar a esa "sabelotodo engreída"¡Si es ella la que me ha martirizado a mí desde el primer momento!" Alex dio la vuelta enfadado. "Primero... no es una sabelotodo" dijo girándose y mirándome a los ojos. "Segundo... tampoco no es ninguna engreída, y tercero¡Ella no te ha dicho ni echo nada, eras tu... la que todo el rato estabas comportándote como una tonta!" Me lo dijo con toda la dureza del mundo. Sin saber porque, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No pude aguantar ni un segundo más mirándole. Me fui corriendo a mi apartamento. Mis padres todavía no habían llegado.

Al cabo de media hora, cuando debía tener unos ojos muy rojos, llamó alguien a la puerta, pensando que serían mis padres, y decidida a contárselo todo a mi madre (que es un cielo y parte del otro) abrí la puerta. Me encontré cara a cara con Alex. Mi primera reacción fue cerrar la puerta en sus morros, pero después (al cabo de un segundo) recapacité y le abrí. "¿Qué quieres?" Dije yo, mi voz no parecía mi voz, y supongo que mi cara tampoco, así que miré al suelo. "Christine, perdón, he sido cruel" Reí sarcásticamente. "Anda, entra" me fui al cuarto de baño (él se quedó en el comedor) y me miré. Roja, era poco, mi cara parecía una extensión de mi cabello, a tacas blancas. Mis lágrimas brotaron otra vez, y esta vez no tenía explicación, me dije a mi misma, que parase, que no tenía razón de llorar, pero cada vez que pensaba en algo... comenzaba a llorar. "Parezco un grifo" dijo en voz alta, y reí, pero reí llorando. Me sequé las lágrimas, y me refresqué la cara con agua. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, intentando que las manchas rojas de mi cara desaparecieran, Alex llamó a la puerta. "¿Estás ahí?" Contesté un si, ahora salgo... ya no había vestigios del lago que había causado por nada. Salí del lavabo (un metro cuadrado de lavabo, todo se ha de decir) dispuesta a enfrentarme cara a cara con Alex. Me miró, y me dijo "Lo siento mucho, de verdad... no sé porque me he comportado así" sonreí "Yo tampoco me he portado bien, he estado pensando... y creo que le tengo celos a Ellie"él me miró confundido "¿celos?" Preguntó "celos, porque claro, al tenerte yo siempre tan cerca, en Hogwarts y todo eso, y al ver que estabas con otra chica... me he sentido desplazada. Sé que es una tontería..."

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

NdlA: bueno, está decidido... el próximo capítulo lo hago igual que estos cuatro últimos, hasta que me canse... JAJAJAJAJA (risa Shin Chan) Bueno... espero que os haya gustado, yo por lo menos e disfrutado escribiéndolo.. jejejeje! Me encanta Christine!

REVIEWS:

Vale: Jejejeje... tranquila.. si cada vez que envías un review¡la que hace la fiesta en casa soy yoooo! y tranquila por lo de las exclamaciones es que la fanfiction son unos tacaños...

Marce: Graaacias! Espero que este capítulo también te guste!

Desiré: Pues, la verdad es que no supe que poner al principio con Alex... y claro... mi primilla me dijo que añadiera telenovela... jejeje, espero que también te haya gustado este...

Adreina: Jejeje, de drama quería poner un poco, en este fic... pero deseché la idea: quería que Ellie fuera una enferma terminal, de algún cáncer, o así, pero recapacité... jejejeje

LunaPotter1: Aaaah! Supongo que ya lo has visto en este capítulo, he añadido a Ellie porque sino no había tema para poner en Alex, jejejej

MJMurdock: SI MI SEÑORA! Como mi majestad quiera... sólo me has de decir el fic... yyyyy... leérmelo yo.. jejejeje...


	10. capítulo 10: Sarah

Capítulo 10: Sarah

Los días del inicio de esas vacaciones, fueron los más aburridos de mi vida. Lily y Elizabeth estaban de vacaciones en Italia. Cada año desde que Lily salió de Hogwarts, nos llevaba a uno de sus hermanos a hacer un viaje por Europa durante un mes. Este año le tocaba a Elizabeth, y se iban a Roma... el año pasado me tocó a mi y nos fuimos a Irlanda (un lugar muy bonito, nada comparado con Italia). James, estaba en casa de sus tíos, que le habían invitado a pasar todas las vacaciones con ellos (yo creo, que fueron papá o mamá quienes insistieron en ese punto). Mamá... bueno... más bien dicho... mamá y la barriga que medía como el diámetro de la tierra, estaba inmovilizada. No podía casi ni levantarse. Se pasaba los días en la cama. Y papá... bueno... más bien dicho el pesado de papá, estaba todo el santo día yendo y viniendo de su habitación (dónde se hallaba mamá, estirada en su cama, como una princesa mala). Mi madre estaba de 7 meses, no quería imaginar como sería su panza a los 9 meses, y tampoco quería imaginar como estaría papá, entonces. Y, bueno, ¿quién era la pringada que se tenía de aguantar con esos dos cargantes padres? Sarah Potter, la misma.

Lo único que me aguantaba en pie, eran los torneos de cartas que jugábamos mi madre yo y mi padre, cada noche, y la espera de alguna carta. Al principio estaba solo pendiente de las de Marcus, pero al ver que mi aburrimiento iba a más y que no llegaba ninguna carta, decidí ampliar mis puntos de miras, hasta Alex y Christine. Christine a menudo me enviaba cartas, o postales desde donde estuviese, Alex... me envió una carta, contándome que estaba en una playa y que se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Y Marcus, me envió solo una carta, pero fue la más importante de todas (aaaix!), solo en ver su letra, me emocioné (vale, sé que parezco tonta... pero es lo que hice!)

_Querida Sarah:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que no tan aburrida como yo. Lo siento por no escribirte más a menudo, pero, es que en esta casa no hay ni una sola lechuza. Gracias por tus últimas cartas, no te preocupes que las leo todas. _

_Mi padre está en Grecia, con mi hermana. Se han ido de vacaciones y me han dejado a mi con la casa, o mansión tenebrosa, como la quieras llamar. Bueno, el motivo porque te escribo es porque he pensado, que si tu quieres, o si te va bien, ¿podrías venir a pasar unos días conmigo? Si me dices que no lo entenderé, tranquila. Envíame una respuesta, ¿vale?_

_Te quiero,_

_Marcus _

Leí las últimas dos palabras como cien veces. Y cuando salí de mi ensimismamiento, fui corriendo a la habitación de mis padres. "Mamá, la más guapa de todas, la que más quiero en el mundo, ¿sabes que hoy tienes un brillo en los ojos muuuuy boniiito, y ¡oh! Estás muy bien peinada, y,... claro" Mi madre me miró incrédula "sobretodo un pelo bonito" se tocó el pelo... Bueno, bonito, bonito, no lo llevaba, lo llevaba despeinado, como recién levantado. Mi padre entró en la habitación, "¿y yo?" preguntó, supongo que al haber escuchado mi conversación con mamá "¡OOOH, PAPA, eres el más guapo de todos los papás, el más heroico, el más bueno, el más simpático, el más..." paré un segundo, a pensar más adjetivos "¡tu también tienes un brillo especial, muy boniiito en tus ojos!" mamá me interrumpió, mi padre estaba riendo "vale ya, Sarah, ¿qué quieres?" esbocé media sonrisa. "¿YOOOO? ¡¡NADAAA! ¿cómo se os puede ocurrir que quiera algo? Hay que ver, que una no puede halagar a sus padres cuando le viene en gusto" mi madre me miró incrédula "¿puedo ir a casa de Marcus?" añadí muy flojito para que solo mamá lo oyese, ella me miró diciéndome: "díselo a tu padre, haré lo que pueda para convencerlo" Hice un giro de noventa grados para dirigirme a mi padre: " Papá, héroe de los héroes, el niño que vivió, el más guapo de todos los papis"Me miró diciéndome, ¿qué quieres? " ¿puedo, ir a... ya sabes, ir... marcharme de casa...?" "¿Dónde?" me preguntó "Pues... a casa de Marcus..." Se quedó pensativo "¿Marcus?" Pero, pensó un poco, y se encontró con el apellido de Marcus, bueno... ya os podéis imaginar su reacción, que si.. "Tu no vas a casa de los Malfoy ni en sueños" o que si "tu no sabes la de peligros que puede haber allí" lo típico de un padre que se preocupa por su hija. Bueno, y claro, yo como buena hija me tuve que enfadar, y no hablarle en los siguientes... ponemos cuatro días. Hasta me harté. Era un domingo por la mañana, todavía no había contestado la carta de Marcus, cuando se me ocurrió la idea más genial del mundo: Podía coger la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre, y fugarme... aunque no tenía ni idea donde estaba la casa de Marcus, y eso suponía un gran inconveniente, pero pronto recordé que habían los polvos flu, y que como buenos magos, los Malfoy debían estar conectados. Decidí marchar esa misma noche. Sin avisar a Marcus. Hice las maletas, una mochila, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y estuve esperando todo el día a que llegara la noche. Esa misma tarde recibí una lechuza de Marcus: _"lo siento, ha sido una tontería, es mejor que no vengas. Marcus"_ pero se sobreentiende que yo no le hice caso, al igual que a mi padre.Al cabo de dos siglos y medio, llegó medianoche. Cogí a hurtadillas la capa de mi padre, que la tenía escondida en el armario, y dejé una nota en el comedor que ponía _"estoy bien, no os preocupéis, volveré dentro de tres, a mucho tardar cuatro días. Os quiere: Sarah" _Oí medio ronquido de mi padre, eso significaba que estaban los dos durmiendo. Si mi padre roncaba, era seguro al 100 que mi madre estaba durmiendo. Me puse por encima la capa... y me miré al espejo, para ver si la capa no había perdido facultades, por haber pasado por tres generaciones, la capa estaba en condiciones óptimas, o al menos, eso parecía. Me metí en la chimenea, y cogí un poco de los polvos depositados en un tarro encima de la chimenea, susurré "Mansión Malfoy".

Me llevó directamente, a un comedor, o eso parecía. Estaba todo oscuro, apenas veía nada, solo iluminaba el salón la luz de la chimenea. Me puse a gachas para no tropezarme con nada. El suelo estaba enmoquetado, era de un color verde oscuro. A penas di un paso y me encontré con una mesa, y alrededor dos sofás del que parecían el mismo color que el suelo. Recorrí toda la sala, a gatas. Había unos cuantos cuadros colgados en las paredes. La mayoría eran bodegones, o sea pinturas en que salían frutas. Salí de la habitación que conducía a un enorme, alargado, estrecho y oscuro pasillo. La decoración era excesiva. Hasta tal punto que parecía haber retrocedido 400 años, y hallarme en plena auge del estilo rococó. Un súbito miedo se apoderó de mi, no porque el pasillo tuviera esos adjetivos que he dicho, sino miedo a que hubiera algo más detrás de ese pasillo. Habían 30 cuadros de personajes Malfoy, por lo que pude deducir, entre las sombras. Y la idea de que hubiera un antepasado Malfoy paseándose como en su casa, me aterrorizaba. De repente sentí algo... no era ruido, ¿era música? Fui corriendo a través de ese pasillo, y me condució hasta lo que parecía la entrada principal, en frente mío tenía la puerta (que parecía sacada de una atracción muggle de miedo). Me giré, a mi derecha habían unas escaleras, el sonido venía de arriba. Subí rápidamente, la escalera también estaba enmoquetada, pero daba la sensación, que hacía meses que nadie pasaba una escoba. Sentía mi corazón latir a tope, era un pavor igual que... recordé el "sueño" y me aterroricé. Toqué instintivamente la llave. Y sentía que mi única salvación era aquella música. Las escaleras daban a otro pasillo igual que el de abajo. La música se hacía cada vez más clara... Era un piano. Seguí andando deprisa, al fondo vi una puerta medio abierta, por la ranura había luz. Me escabullí por la ranura, y cerré la puerta con mucho cuidado. La habitación estaba decorada igual que el resto de la casa, solo que era un dormitorio. Había una cama de matrimonio a la derecha, hacia al centro había un escritorio del siglo XIV, por lo menos, una joya para un coleccionista de antigüedades seguro, en el escritorio habían varios papeles escampados de cualquier manera, y una pluma. Y a la izquierda había un inmenso piano de cola, y vi algo que me hizo tranquilizar. Marcus estaba tocándolo. Me quedé observándolo, abrumada, como lo tocaba. Era como si todas sus emociones se posaran y concentraran en sus manos.

Era una canción maravillosa, la más bonita que nunca había escuchado, ni los discos de música clásica que ponía mi padre cada tarde, no lo podían superar. La música reunía todos los sentimientos que una persona podía tener: desde la más profunda tristeza, hasta la más recóndita alegría. Se me puso la carne de gallina. Marcus acabó de entonar la pieza. Cerró la tapa del piano y se puso a llorar. Me acerqué a él lentamente, supuse que aquella canción le había enseñado su madre. Cualquier resto de miedo había desaparecido de mi. Debí hacer ruido con algo, porque de pronto, Marcus alzó la cabeza, se secó las lágrimas con las manos, torpemente, y murmuró: "¿quién está ahí?" Le dije "yo" y me quité la capa. La cara de Marcus pasó de la tristeza a la sorpresa "Sarah..." Me senté a su lado, en el taburete del piano. "No me habías dicho que tocabas tan bien el piano" Él se encogió de hombros "¿has recibido mi lechuza" Afirmé con la cabeza "¿tus padres te han dejado venir?" Negué. Marcus se enfadó, dijo que aquella casa no era segura, y que había sido una estupidez haberme invitado. No lo escuchaba. Todavía tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar. Le di un abrazo, sin que él se lo esperara. "No te preocupes" le contesté" yo estoy bien, y contigo también lo estaré, ¿no? Además les he dejado una nota a mis padres, mañana por la mañana, mi padre se enterará y dirá: "esta chica no tiene remedio" o algo así" Marcus esbozó una sonrisa "pero de todas formas..." negué con la cabeza "cállate" le dije, y acto seguido le di un beso.

NDLA: Otro capítulo hecho,... 46 reviews! Estoy que salgo de mi misma de contenta! Solo por eso, vale la pena continuar escribiendo, ¡os lo juro! Sniff Sniff.. pobre Marcus… lo siento dejar el capítulo así pero es que si no, no cunde. El próximo capítulo será de Alex... o sea... preparaos...

REVIEWS:

Euge: ¡Gracias por los halagos, en serio! Claro que lo puedo seguir... jejeje

Desiré: siii! Es lo que pienso hacer, pondré un capítulo... pero de momento la historia le pega más este estilo.

Violet-Potter: No te creas que son más cortos que los demás, pero lo que pasa es que al no haber apenas diálogo, y ser siempre un monólogo interior, pues parece que sean más cortos. Contando las palabras me salen que no es más corto que el primer capítulo, este. Y además, me gustaría hacerlo un poco más largo, pero es que sino me encallo y me estanco y no se que poner. Es por eso que los hago tan cortos. De todas formas... gracias por decírmelo... jejeje, si Christine tuviese novio, la verdad esto parecería más una telenovela sudamericana que un fic... jeje

LunaPotter1: Pues te has de esperar al menos una semanita para verlo.. jejejeje, soy mala... jejeje. No te preocupes, al menos tienes a Marcus y a Sarah, en vez de ellos. ejejeje


	11. capítulo 11: Christine

Capítulo 11: Christine

Me desahogué contándole que estaba celosa de Ellie. Me dio un abrazo, que me cogió por imprevisto, y me susurró "eres insustituible, no sé porque te preocupas así" Asentí, lo cierto es que aquellas palabras me relajaron un poco. Llegaron mis padres, y Alex se fue. Cogí a mi madre inmediatamente, y le expliqué lo sucedido. "Eso es que estás enamorada" me quedé estupefacta "¿enamorada, Pero mamá, si no es más que mi mejor amigo..." Ella negó con la cabeza "tu estás enamorada, como que yo soy tu madre" "dime algo con que puedas demostrarlo" Ella movió la cabeza, se fue a la maleta, buscó un poco y sacó una goma para el pelo. Se hizo una coleta. "Pues muy sencillo" dijo como si tuviera la solución "¿A que te sentistes mal cuando se te ocurrió que Annie..." "Ellie mamá" le corregí, lo cierto es que no era muy buena para retener nombres de personas mi madre "... que Ellie y él podían ser algo más que amigos?" Me quedé pensando "Si... pero, mamá, ya te lo he explicado, fue porque me sentí desplazada.." Ella me miró incrédula "¡Oh, no! Tu te sentiste más que eso, sentiste que te pisaban tu orgullo y que, aquella Ellie no era nadie para coger a Alex, ¿no es así?" me quedé sorprendida, nunca había visto a mi madre tan... puesta en un asunto como ese "alto el carro, mamá, ¿cómo sabes tu de eso?" Mamá sonrió "Pfff... las que he vivido yo con tu padre... pero yo no era tan lista como tu,... ni tenía una madre como yo..." Reí "Lo cierto es que tu padre y yo nos hemos querido desde siempre, aunque veas que a veces nos reñimos y nos tiramos los platos a la cara,... pero después viene la calma, y entonces todo se ha arreglado, ese es el momento cuando quiero más a tu padre" Le tiré el cojín "¿cómo puedes ser tan romanticota?".

Desde que puse la cabeza en el cojín esa noche, no pude de dejar de pensar en Alex. Si bien era cierto que había una ínfima posibilidad de que yo estuviera enamorada de él, según mi madre esa ínfima se convertía en una evidente, yo no tenía ninguna prueba en la que pudiese asegurar de que él sentía algo más que una simple amistad por mi. Y esa ínfima posibilidad, que pudiera confirmarlo, me pareció haber desaparecido cuando entró en el juego Ellie. Y por eso estuve celosa de ella.

Al día siguiente (habiendo dormido menos de 3 horas) al encontrarme a Ellie y a Alex juntos por la playa, mis tripas se revolvieron de tal forma, que noté una sensación de vómito permanente. "Hola" murmuré al saludarles. Me fijé en Ellie, es que era tan rematadamente perfecta, no le encontraba ningún defecto (excepto el de ser muggle, pero si a eso se le puede llamar defecto): vestía muy bien, era muy guapa, y encima de todo para rematar la cosa era inteligente, y hacía que Alex se sintiese a gusto con ella. En cambio yo, niña pecosa de pelo enmarañado y rojizo anaranjado, que inteligencia muggle no tenía ni en sueños, cuyos libros preferidos eran las novelas romanticonas de Shakespeare, (un muggle si, pero con una visión mágica de las cosas). No era nada comparada con Ellie Gordon alias la "perfección", y encima, como me dijo Alex, el día que la conocí, su apellido era el de un héroe de cómic... ¿qué quería decir mi apellido? ¿Comadreja? Por favor,... es que en incluso eso habíamos de producir risa.

Decidí pasar a la acción. Miré a Alex, en vez de tener tripas parecía tener mariposas dentro de mis entrañas, eso de reconocer un sentimiento no me ayudaba mucho. "Ellie, ¿podría hablar contigo a solas?" Ellie afirmó con la cabeza, Alex, no tubo otro remedio que irse con cara interrogante. "Verás..." dije cuando Alex estuvo a un kilómetro de distancia. "¿quieres tomar un batido de limón?" dije yo para hacer tiempo, y viendo una heladería en frente mío. Ella accedió de buen grado. Nos sentamos en la terraza de la heladería, "Y, bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?" me dijo ella con un deje de impaciencia en su voz "Pues... mira... te lo diré sin tapujos, es una cosa que me quita el sueño, y no encuentro la razón para dar más vueltas ¿A ti te gusta Alex?" Bebió de un sorbo todo el granizado, que había pedido. "¿Cómo?" rió "No, a mi no me gusta Alex, bueno no tanto como te gusta a ti... Es un buen chico y eso, y al principio, lo he de admitir, que si que me sentía atraída por él, pero llegaste tu, y lo estropeaste todo" Me quité un peso de encima, de pronto no me pareció tan perfecta "¿Lo estropee?" pregunté yo como si no lo entendiera "Si, bueno, solo hace falta observar... Se os ve tan, como te lo diría... compenetrados... he de admitir que al principio me molesté por tu presencia, pero por suerte soy un animal con capacidad de raciocinio ". Bueno, las declaraciones de Ellie, me hicieron recobrar un poco el ánimo, al menos ya no sentía las ganas de vomitar constantes al verla. "¿Y... tu crees que yo le...? bueno, ya sabes" por alguna razón no podía decir toda la frase delante de ella. "¿gustas?" afirmé con la cabeza "Pues claro que sí,... ¿no te he dicho que se os ve a dos leguas de distancia?" me sorprendí, nunca pensé que haría tanto el payaso como Sarah... Bueno, siempre me quedaba que Sarah le costó un año admitirlo, y a mi... 3 semanas... ¿o más? Fuera lo que fuese, estaba convencida que lo mío con Alex había cambiado radicalmente esas vacaciones.

Después de hablar con Ellie (muy simpática, eso se ha de decir), y de recoger a Alex de una sala de juegos muggles, y después de que me intentaran de desengancharme de un juego muggle, que consistía en matar a marcianos con un comando, o una cosa rara, que habías de pulsar botones, y disparabas cohetes (muggles, y de mentira), Ellie me guiñó el ojo, y nos dijo "Lo siento, me he de marchar... mis padres me esperan para comer" Me quedé estupefacta... ¿pero si solo eran las 11 de la mañana, y entonces capté la indirecta de Ellie, y le guiñé el ojo también. Una vez se fue y me quedé a solas con Alex, me dijo "¿quieres continuar jugando a los marcianos?" hice un golpe de cabeza, y nos fuimos otra vez al local muggle. Allí estuvimos dos horas por lo menos, se me pasó el tiempo volando "Oye... ¿quieres ir a comer a la heladería de al lado?" Me dijo él "Es que, ya sabes, nuestros padres están haciendo una excursión por el río" dijo ante mi cara atónita "y no tienes ganas de cocinar nada" rió "también". Fuimos a parar al mismo sitio dónde, horas antes, estuvimos hablando Ellie y yo. El camarero, que ya me conocía por haber pedido antes un helado de vainilla con chocolate por encima y galletas de limón, me saludó. Alex me preguntó el porque de este saludo, le expliqué brevemente que habíamos estado antes Ellie y yo allí. "¿Y qué hacíais tu y Ellie? Espero que no le hayas hecho nada" Con solo mencionar la conversación entre yo y Ellie, me puse roja. "Pues... nada, ¿qué quieres que le haga? ¿qué la ahogue en medio de un vaso de helado?" Alex se rió, el camarero apareció, pidiéndonos qué queríamos, Alex cogió la carta y pidió una cosa muy rara, dije que yo también quería uno de esos, fuera lo que fuese, cuando acabamos el camarero me guiñó el ojo "En seguida os lo traigo". Cuando se fue, Alex exclamó "¿Pero... has visto?" Medio sonreí "¿El qué?" miré hacia todos los lados "No, Christine, ¿No has visto como te ha mirado?", me confundió todavía más. "¿Quién?" Pregunté, "Pues quién va a ser... ¡el camarero!" Reí con disimulo, "uy... si yo creo que está colado por mí" dije en tono sarcástico. Al cabo de media hora, y de aguantar a Alex especulando sobre si el camarero me miraba o me dejaba de mirar, vino susodicho chico (los camareros muggles son muy lentos). Nos trajo dos platos, con una cosa muy rara era una especie de triángulo, con una base de pan, y con embutido por encima, queso y olivas, y encima te lo habías de comer con las manos. Imité a Alex, en la forma de comérselo. El camarero, me dirigió otra de sus miraditas, que también fue captada por Alex, estuvo a punto de recibir un ataque mortal de parte de Alex, pero se fue, casualmente. Me reí por la situación. Lo que ese camarero estaba produciendo en Alex, era lo mismo que me producía, días atrás, Ellie. Me relajé. Al menos una ínfima parte la tenía asegurada. Después de comer nos fuimos a dar una vuelta. Todo parecía tan romántico: Millones de personas paseándose por la playa, un sol que quemaba, en pleno mediodía. Nos fuimos a refugiar casa de Alex, porque sino, después de kilos y kilos de crema anti-quemadas, protección 70, por lo menos, podía resultar que mi piel se volviera un poco roja, y a Alex, le preocupaba eso, mira que llegan a ser raros los hombres...

"Alex" le dije cuando entré en su habitación, llena de pósteres no-mágicos, excepto uno, que era una foto de Marcus, Sarah, Alex y yo ampliada, jugando en la nieve. Murmuró un "¿hmm?" Me senté en su cama, cogí aire... estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad "pues... te tengo que decir una cosa..." estaba decidida a decírselo, pero por alguna razón que desconocía no podía "¿cuál?" preguntó él muy caritativo " Pues... que... tu..." Debía estar más roja que mi pelo, mucho más, encima mi corazón parecía un gong chino, y miraba atentamente la punta de mis zapatos "tu..." intenté decir una vez más, "yooo..." me ayudó el ser más caritativo que el mundo ha visto "tu... me gustas mucho, Alex" dije yo flojísimo, que ni yo me enteré, y encima rapidísimo. "¿Qué?" preguntó Alex, sin entender. Era una Gryffindor, y como buena Gryffindor había de enfrentarme con las cosas con valor, y... nunca pensé que era tan difícil declararse a alguien, pero siempre había la duda, ¿cómo se lo tomará él, intentaba no pensar en eso, y conseguí quitar esa duda de mi mente cuando le dije "te quiero".

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

NdlA: No me matéis, por haberlo dejado así... Por favor escojo una muerte sin dolor! Emmm... bueno.. pues tengo una noticia buena y una de mala.

La buena es que el próximo capítulo es de Alex,... y por lo tanto no habréis de esperaros tanto a la continuación... Y la mala es que el próximo capítulo lo tendréis por semana santa, porque la semana que viene me voy a Italia, de todos modos haré lo imposible para tenerlo listo antes de que me vaya... ok?

Reviews:

Desiré: Jejejeje, pues porque me gusta dejar los capítulos interesantes... jejejeje, no me mates por el final de este... ¡por favor!

Mariela: Pues me alegro que te hayas enganchado a una de R/Hr- G/H... jejeje, es que son los mejores... jejejeej

LunaPotter1: tranquila... digo lo mismo que con desiré... no me mates por el final de este!

Davinia Malfoy: Mira que arribas a ser de sadomasoquista, eh? Bueno... es que en Marcus es el millor del món, per això havia de tocar el piano...

MJMurdock: Garrepa ¬¬... mira que no enviarme un sms... quan jo em paso la vida enviante sms... jejejeje Bona idea! Ho tindré en compta pel següent capítol... però no sé si es pitjor aquest o laltre... jejejej


	12. capítulo 12: Alex

Capítulo 12: Alex

NdlA: CIAAOOOO! Ya estoy aquí hecha una Italiana... jejejeje, bueno en realidad solo sé tres palabras: ciao, scuzi y penne (macarrones), todo lo otro hablaba en castellano yo. Bueno os aviso: este capítulo es muuuuuuy corto, pero bueno, algo es algo, no os quejéis, eh? Que al menos lo he escrito... (remordimientos de conciencia uu). Solo me falta decir que no soy Rowling, y tampoco soy ni su prima ni su hija (¿cómo quieres que sea Rowling si hablo castellano y catalán, y soy de Girona?) Y que por lo tanto, no cobro nada por hacer esto, y que todos los personajes inventados por susodicha autora son de ella...

"Te quiero" murmuró ella. Me quedé estupefacto, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Ella se fue al cabo de dos minutos, seguramente al ver que yo no reaccionaba, con lágrimas en los ojos.

La primera pregunta que me debía hacer, pensé un cuarto de hora más tarde, era: ¿La quería? Era mi mejor amiga, y me preocupaba por ella como buen amigo.

Si estaba confundido, con todo lo de Ellie, ahora lo estaba más. Tenía que poner en orden mis emociones y mis pensamientos. Pensé en Ellie, era mi única solución, tenía que hablar con ella.

Llamé por teléfono a su casa, y le dije que viniese. Media hora más tarde estaba en la puerta. Le expliqué todo lo ocurrido "Bueno, y tu la quieres, ¿no?" Preguntó Ellie de forma inocente "Ese es el problema, que no sé si la quiero o no la quiero"... y he ahí el dilema de las margaritas. Ellie puso cara de interrogante, "has de poner en orden tus sentimientos, Alex, así no llegarás a ningún lado" me dijo "A esa conclusión ya llegado yo solo, te he llamado porque quiero decirte una cosa" Ellie me miró a los ojos, escuchando atenta "Cuando nos conocimos, pensaba que tu... es decir que yo..." Ellie puso los ojos en blanco "Yo también lo pensé, pero entonces vino Christine, y vi que... bueno, que tu no me querías a mi, bueno sí, pero no de la forma en que quieres a Christine" no supe que decir "Alex, se nota a 4 millas de distancia que la quieres, solo hace falta ver la manera en que os miráis, la manera en que os lo decís todo, y no decís nada" Ellie se fue al cabo de media hora.

Ahora necesitaba pensar por mi mismo. Me fui a mi habitación, las horas pasaban lentamente, y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Miré la foto-póster, donde salíamos Marcus, Sarah, Christine y yo, fue uno de los días más felices en Hogwarts, miré a Christine que estaba tirando nieve a Sarah. Estaba muy guapa ese día, llevaba dos trenzas que le recogían su pelo rojo, me encantaba su pelo. Me descubrí a mi mismo pensando eso. ¿Estaba enamorado de Christine? Y ¿si era así porque no lo había notado antes? O podía ser que no le diese más importancia. Pasé la noche en blanco. Eran las siete de la mañana cuando me levanté de la cama, me vestí, y me fui decidido hacia casa de Christine.

Estuve dos horas de camino, pues a cada paso que daba, hacía cuatro hacia atrás. Llegué sobre las 9 de la mañana. En la puerta me encontré con su padre. Le pregunté si Christine estaba allí. Su padre me miró seriamente. "Bueno, estaba aquí hace a penas un minuto, pero se ha ido nada más al verte" me quedé sorprendido, o sea que me esquivaba. "¿qué ha pasado ya? Ella no me lo ha querido contar" miré a los ojos al padre de Christine, era un señor de aspecto amable, se parecía en muchas cosas a su hija, y tenía una mirada sincera, no supe si contarle todo, y de esa manera desahogarme, o no contarle nada y tratar de encontrar a Christine. Me decidí por la segunda. Cuando me fui, alegando que había de comprar pan para mis padres, murmuró "que mal disimuláis..." y entró en su casa. Busqué por todos los rincones de la ciudad, y no la encontré... si yo fuera Christine, pensé, ¿dónde me escondería? Ninguna respuesta se me vino a la cabeza. Busqué por la playa, por el cine, por la tienda de videojuegos, por todos lados. Al final la encontré donde menos me lo esperaba: en el lugar donde nos conocimos Ellie y yo. Me acerqué lentamente a ella. Ella estaba mirando a un lugar fijo en el mar, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Hacía un poco de viento. De repente Christine se giró, no tuve tiempo a reaccionar cuando ella se fue corriendo playa a bajo. La seguí como si el mismísimo Satanás me siguiera. La alcancé, y le agarré fuerte por la muñeca. "Christine" dije yo, con un tono enérgico, ella me miró " Christine, no huyas... escúchame" le solté la muñeca. La miré a los ojos, ella contemplaba mis pies, con expresión ceñuda. Le cogí por la barbilla, y, simplemente, la besé.

Acto después me dispuse a explicarle todo lo ocurrido, pero ella puso el dedo índice en mis labios "da igual" susurró. Y con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios me besó.

NdlA: AAAAAAAAAYYYY! (suspiro de enamorada) QUE BONIIIITOOOO!

no hace falta que lo repita,... pero... ¡lo sé demasiado corto! No he podido hacer nada más... había de acabar así... ¡Sorry!

Reviews:

LunaPotter1: gracias… bueno aquí tienes la continuación, y el 4 capítulo antes de que se acabe el fiiic... nunca creí que se acabaría, jejejeje.

Desiré: Vale, a si me gusta... me siento Rowling... yo tampoco quiero matar a Rowling antes de que acabe los libros... jejeje,... pero bueno... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y que te lo hayas pasado muy bien en los Pirineos... yo me lo he pasado muy bien en la bella Italia, es taaan chula!


	13. capítulo 13: Marcus

Capítulo 13: Marcus

Me quedé sorprendido de la confianza que depositaba en mi Sarah. Nunca nadie me había dicho que a mi lado se podía sentir segura. Me sentía como un crío pequeño, demasiado afectado por la muerte de su madre. Sarah lo comprendía. Estaba seguro de eso. Sentí sus labios rozando los míos. Era como si toda la tristeza que hubiera sentido antes hubiese desaparecido por completo. Sarah bostezó. "¿Dónde quieres dormir?" le pregunté al ver que estaba tan cansada "¿en mi habitación o en esta?" me miró pícaramente "contigo" murmuró "¿conmigo?" repetí anonado, ella asintió "¿no me vas a dejar sola en esta tétrica mansión?" sonreí "¡¡yo también se tocar un poco el piano!" exclamó Sarah, cambiando de tema. Tocó "twinkle, twinkle little star" una canción muy sencilla, pero aún así, tocada por su mano derecha, muy bonita. Acabó la canción, y le di un beso en la mejilla. "Ponte la capa" susurré "Hay cuadros que podrían avisar a mi padre." Asintió, se puso la capa, y me cogió de la mano. La conduje a mi habitación. En silencio y a oscuras. Un elfo se cruzó en mi camino "Señorito Malfoy" hizo una reverencia y continuó su camino. Puse los ojos en blanco... supuse que quería controlarme.

Cuando entré en mi habitación, y después de asegurarme de que no hubiese ningún elfo en ella, cerré la puerta con llave. "Ya puedes quitártela" dije, encendí las cuatro velas que había en mi habitación, por tal de no quedarnos completamente a oscuras. Supongo que se sorprendió al ver el cambio radical en la decoración, no estaba ni tan recargado, ni era tan lúgubre. "Es muy diferente" opinó. "¿tienes pijama?" pregunté yo al ver que no llevaba ningún tipo de maleta, de repente palideció "¡oh! ¡Me he dejado la maleta en casa! Estaba hecha, la he hecho esta mañana, y, supongo que con los nervios, me la he olvidado" sonreí "algún día te vas a dejar la cabeza, no te preocupes, ya te dejo algo de mi madre" dejé a Sarah en la habitación y volví a la habitación de mi madre. Todavía era capaz de oler su perfume. Abrí su armario y cogí su camisón. Metí la nariz en él. Olía a ella. Volví a mi habitación, y le di el pijama. Me giré para que se vistiera. Cuando me di la vuelta, me pareció ver a mi madre. Le iba perfecto el camisón. Sin quererlo se me escapó una lágrima. Sarah se acercó y me dio un abrazo. No hacía falta hablar. Nos pusimos en la cama. Era una cama individual, así que estábamos un poco estrechos. Me gustaba sentir su calor, su cuerpo, cerca del mío, no era comparable con nada. Estaba de espaldas a mí. Me abracé a ella. Sarah rozó mi mano "Gracias" musité, ella se giró "¿Por qué?" Me quedé embelesado en sus ojos "por todo" me encogí de hombros. "Te quiero" dijo a modo de respuesta, le besé suavemente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Acaricié su cara, con toda la suavidad del mundo. Era tan bonita... Al cabo de un cuarto de hora estábamos durmiendo. Aquella noche dormí como hacía meses que no dormía, sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

Me desperté por un rayo de sol que entró por la ventana. Al principio me extrañé de que tuviera tan poco espacio en mi cama. Entonces, vi a Sarah y lo recordé todo. Una parte de mi se alegraba de que ella estuviera a mi lado, ahora, pero por la otra parte, algo en mi subconsciente me decía que no era buena idea que Sarah estuviese allí. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi padre hubiera llegado antes de las vacaciones y la hubiese encontrado en su casa? No lo quería ni pensar. Ese año cumpliría los 17, y mi único deseo era irme de esa casa. Miré encima de mi escritorio y vi una bandeja con un jarro de leche, y galletas. No tenía hambre, así que pase completamente de la comida. Me levanté con cuidado para no despertar a Sarah, pero me tropecé con la sabana y me caí al suelo, haciendo mucho ruido. Sarah entreabrió los ojos, me fijé que siempre que se despertaba de una manera abrupta cogía algo de su cuello. No le di más importancia. "Lo siento" murmuré, tocándome los brazos que estaban un poco rasguñados. Se sentó en la cama, y me sonrió de la manera más tierna. "¿Te has hecho daño?" preguntó "No..."

Pasamos el día jugando a todos los juegos que tenía en esa casa. Y decidimos subir al desván, y hacernos pasar por descubridores de tesoros. En esa habitación no había ningún cuadro, así que Sarah se pudo quitar la capa. Encontramos: una caja llena de polvo sin nada dentro, cientos de miles de instrumentos que valía más no tocarlos, unos cuantos libros de pociones secretas y oscuras, un armario lleno de ropa vieja, con la que nos vestimos como gente rica del siglo XIV. Después de un rato jugando a ser esa gente, decidimos abrir otro armario, ya que la habitación estaba llena de ellos. Lo abrió Sarah. Salió una cosa uniforme del armario. Después vi como una figura humana borrosa. Estaba toda cubierta por una túnica negra. Vi cómo Sarah buscaba algo en su cuello, pero se desmayó antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Espantado, fui a socorrerla, pero "la cosa" se volvió hacia mi. Sarah yacía sin respirar, pálida, con un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca. Entonces me di cuenta que era un boggart. Que lo que más temía yo, era ver a Sarah muerta. Cogí el boggart, o el cuerpo de Sarah, y lo encerré en el armario. Una vez hecho esto, me giré para ver si ella estaba bien. Solo se había caído al suelo, quizá vencida por el miedo. "solo era un boggart" murmuré yo, para que se tranquilizara. Sarah respiró profundamente y se incorporó. Concluimos irnos otra vez a mi habitación, porque no corríamos ningún peligro en ella, o al menos eso creía yo.

Ante la cara intrigante que debía poner, Sarah me dijo: "un día, cuando yo debía tener 2 años, estábamos toda la familia en el comedor. De repente la puerta se abrió, y aparecieron cuatro o cinco hombres encapuchados de arriba a bajo. Recuerdo sentir miedo. Mi padre, nos condujo rápidamente a una habitación, y supongo que lanzó un hechizo contra la puerta para que no la abriesen." Acabó con la voz quebrada. Yo estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio y Sarah en la cama. No supe que decir. Bueno, una cosa estaba seguro esos hombres encapuchados eran mortífagos, y no sería nada extraño que entre ellos estuviese mi padre. "Es curioso, porque no me había acordado de eso hasta ahora..."

Fui a las cocinas a coger algo para cenar. Sarah se quedó en la habitación. El mismo elfo que me saludó el día de antes, me atendió. "Goyos, tengo hambre, ¿me puedes hacer una cena doble?" Goyos asintió. Y al cabo de dos minutos tuve en mis manos una bandeja llena de carne, sopa, y fruta. Subí con cuidado a mi habitación, para no derramarlo todo por el camino. Eso me trajo un cuarto de hora. Al llegar a mi habitación, no vi a Sarah. Concluí que se había ido al lavabo y que ya vendría. Pasó media hora, pero no había rastro de Sarah en esa habitación.

Me tranquilicé diciéndome a mi mismo que no tenía porque alarmarme, seguramente estaría en la habitación de mi madre tocando el piano. Fui rápidamente allí. Pero no estaba. Busqué por todos los rincones de la mansión y no la encontré. Susurré su nombre, pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces si que me horroricé. Había perdido a Sarah.

NdlA: ¡HOOLAA! ¡VUELVO A SER YOOOOO!

Aaaaaiii que guapo que es Marcus (suspiro de enamorada)

Lo dicho... que no hace falta que me asesinéis, porque pronto tendréis a Sarah... y descubriremos donde esta... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa diabólica)

REVIEWS! (por cierto gracias a tooooodos... 61 reviews! En parte a contribuido a que este capítulo se haya publicado tan rápido)

Desiré: Holaas! ¿no he tardado tanto, noooo? (pongo ojitos del gato de Shrek)

Zara Zabini: ya está hecho ;)

Adarae: Siii... bueno la faena es mía escribiéndolo, pfff... me costó un rato.

Marce: Bueno... ahora seguro que quieres saber que ha pasado con Sarah, nooo?

Kattia-Potter: de veras que lo intento,... pero es que tengo los capítulos prediseñados, y no puedo pasarme más, de lo que tengo escrito para ese capítulo.

Mariela: yo tambiééén! Yo quiero a un Alex o a un Marcus! Es que son tan guapos los dooos! Aaaiii

Monikilla288: ¡uooh! ¡Gracias! Es que soy una genia... uy que modesta yo...

LunaPotter1: jejeje, tranquila... solo quedan 3 capíiiiitulos y se acaba... sniff sniff... yo tampoco quiero, me lo estoy pasando muy bien con este fiiic. Pero, que se le va ha hacer... ¡la vida es así!


	14. capítulo 14: Sarah I

Capítulo 14: Sarah I

Cuando Marcus se fue, tuve un deseo irrefrenable de salir de esa habitación, así que cogí mi capa, y salí. Bajé unas cuantas escaleras, y fui a parar a la habitación del piano. Entonces me fijé en una cosa, que el día anterior me havia pasado inadvertida. Era una foto de, supuse, la madre de Marcus. Estaba saludando a la cámara. Tenía el pelo liso y largo, de un color entre rubio y castaño, tenía aspecto de enfermiza. Concluí que Marcus se parecía, físicamente, más a su padre. Observé lentamente toda la habitación. Entonces volví a mirar la foto de la madre de Marcus. Ahora ya no saludaba, estaba seria mirándome. De repente señaló hacia el piano y masculló alguna cosa. Miré hacia el piano. Ante mi asombro el piano se partió en dos, y se hizo un hueco en el suelo. Capté que la madre de Marcus quería que bajara por ahí.

Agarré firmemente la llave. Sabía que Marcus se había fijado en eso, pero no le dije nada porque... no lo sé, quizás porque era como un secreto. Volví a mirar al retrato una vez más, ahora su madre me dirigía a mi una sonrisa tierna, era muy guapa, sonreía igual que Marcus. Tuve tiempo de reflexionar sobre cómo su madre podía comunicarse a través de esa foto. Llegué a la conclusión, que seguramente hechizó antes de que muriese el retrato... pero ¿por qué a mi, es decir ¿por qué se había dirigido a mi y no a su hijo? Miré por el hueco que había destapado el piano. Era una redonda de cómo mucho 50 cm de diámetro. Justo para que pasase yo. No había escalera. No sé si fue por la mirada de la madre de Marcus, o porque no pensé en lo que me podía ocurrir, que me lancé al vacío por ese agujero. Bueno, al vacío exactamente no. No tuve que caerme. Era cómo túnel de más o menos mi altura. Sentí como el piano se cerraba otra vez, ¿y ahora? ¿cómo saldría de ahí, intenté pensar positivamente, y me dije que quizás abría otra salida en la otra punta del túnel... o al menos eso pasaba siempre en los libros, ¿no?. Comencé a caminar decidida. De repente el túnel se estrechó y se hizo más bajo. Me tuve que agachar para pasar. Entonces me di cuenta que todavía llevaba la capa de invisibilidad puesta, entonces, ¿cómo es que la madre de Marcus me vio? Intenté arrinconar esta pregunta par más tarde, cuando estuviese sana y a salvo con Marcus.

Decidí no quitarme la capa, por si pasaba algo raro. Seguí gateando, parecía un túnel inacabable. De repente el túnel se volvió a ensanchar. Por entonces tenía la vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad, y vi que el túnel tenía escaleras, talladas en la misma roca. Bajé con cuidado para no tropezarme. Conté por lo menos 400 escaleras. Entonces, las escaleras dieron a un rellano, y en el centro había, lo que parecía ser, una puerta. Me acerqué para tocarla. De repente los contornos de la puerta se iluminaron. Tuve que cerrar los ojos un momento para acostumbrarme a la claridad. En el marco de la puerta se descubrían unas letras, parecía de mi alfabeto, pero no estaba en inglés. Supuse que sería una advertencia como: "no entrar" o algo por el estilo, pero ¿había llegado tan lejos solo para toparme con una puerta que me dijera que no podía pasar? Eso era absurdo.

Habían transcurrido, por lo menos 2 horas, desde que me marché de la habitación de Marcus, a buen seguro, estaría preocupado por mi. Me culpé por no haberle dejado una nota.

Empuje la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, pero nada ocurrió. Entonces se me ocurrió que un _alohomora_ lo salvaría todo. Pero... no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela, porque todavía era menor de edad, sino me expulsarían. Pero volví a dar la vuelta al asunto... Estaba en la mansión de los Malfoy, una familia de lo más tenebrosa, ¿era tan ingenua de pensar que los Malfoy no tendrían anti detectores del ministerio? Sonreí por mi astucia. Cogí la varita y susurré: "_Alohomora_" Me decepcioné al ver que no se abría. ¡Si al menos entendiese aquella lengua! Tiré hacia detrás para verlo mejor, y sin querer me tropecé con una piedra "Auch" toqué la piedra, que me había hecho caer. No era una piedra.. bueno, si, tenía aspecto de piedra, pero al cogerla me vi reflejada a mi misma. Era un espejo. Me pregunté que hacía una piedra que parecía un espejo allí. Entonces derivé que sería porque las piedras allí a bajo serían de ese tipo... me acuerdo, porque me lo explicó una vez mi padre. Me dijo que esa era una de las cosas que estudiaban los muggles.

Volví a pensar en los libros de aventuras, mientras daba la vueltas a la piedra. ¿qué hacían las heroínas cuando se encontraban con problemas cómo este?

"Mira que llego a ser tonta" exclamé para mis adentros. Encontré la solución... si las letras no se veían bien era porque estaban invertidas, y como el espejo daba las imágenes al revés podía descifrar lo que decía, me pregunté si la piedra esa estaba puesta a propósito. La inscripción decía: _"la llave está dentro de tu corazón"_ Lo capté en seguida. Saqué de mi cuello la llave y la intenté introducir por algún lado... pero resulta que no había lugar por dónde meter la llave. Entonces, como si la puerta me hubiese leído los pensamientos, se descubrió de bajo de la maneta, un agujero pequeño. Metí la llave por ahí, con cuidado. Entonces la puerta hizo "clic" y se abrió. Volví a guardar la llave entre mi ropa. La puerta daba a una sala más grande, que no estaba iluminada, pero a medida que avanzaba se iban encendiendo antorchas. Estaba en el punto máximo de expectación y vigilancia. Nunca me había sentido tan eufórica. Iba caminando lentamente pero sin pausa. Al final de la sala había como una especie de tarima. La puerta se cerró de golpe. "fantástico" pensé para mi misma "y ¿ahora por donde salgo?" las posibilidades que me oyera Marcus si comenzaba a chillar eran ínfimas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo: ¿y si me quedaba encerrada allí para siempre? A buen seguro moriría lentamente desnutrida y sin agua. Una vez mi madre me dijo que sin agua la gente no podía durar más de dos, a mucho estirar tres días.

Volví a pensar en la sonrisa cálida de la madre de Marcus... ¿querría ella que me pasase eso? Intenté relajarme, y pensar en la mejor solución para salir de allí. Analicé toda la situación. La sombra que creí perseguir en sueños por Hogwarts, no era ni más ni menos que... Entonces... ¿porqué a mi? ¿Es que Marcus le había hablado de mi? O, ¿cómo era que sabía donde dormía? ¿a caso era vidente y sabía que aquellos días los pasaría con Marcus?.

De pronto la tierra empezó a moverse. "Mierda" susurré yo, solo me faltaba que la cueva donde estaba se hundiese. Pero, no era la tierra.

Un haz de luz blanca atravesó el centro de la sala. Miré hacia arriba, pero no había ningún agujero.

Empecé a sentir un frío intenso. Y de golpe oí una voz suave y melodiosa, estaba cantando algo. Al principio casi ni la oía, pero después la voz se fue acercando, a poco a poco.

NdlA: HOLAAA! Vale... se que me he retardado un poco... pero... es que estuve todo el rato pensando, en como continuar esto, al final se me ocurrió una idea.

Bueno... al final este es el antepenúltimo ya que dividiré el capítulo de Sarah en dos, ya que uno me salía demasiado largo...

Reviews:

Marce: emmm... me parece que ahora es pobre Sarah... ¿cómo saldrá de esta? Tachín tachín!

Desiré: bueno, esta vez no lo he actualizado tan rápido, lo siento...

Manini: Graciaaas! jejejee, a mi también me gusta (na yo que soy una geniaa!)

Zara Zabini: uuii... pues ya lo verás que le pasará... pero no te preocupes, no soy taaan mala.

LunaPotter1: jejeje, siii, y estoy pensando de que hacerlo... bueno... de momento de he añadido un capítulo más...

Thanks a lot Marta Parker


	15. capítulo 15: Sarah II

Capítulo 15: Sarah II

NdlA: Bueno, en primera instancia quisiera agradecer (como si no se lo hubiese dicho bastantes veces) y dedicar este capítulo a mi primilla, que me ha ayudado un montón (pero un montón, un montón, un montón, eh?) y a Cristina Banners, y a Davinia Logan. Después os he de decir que este capítulo es el penúltimo... o sea... que solo queda un capítulo... sniff sniff...

Bueno, espero que os guste el culebrón que os he montado:

Empecé a sentir un frío intenso. Y de golpe oí una voz suave y melodiosa, estaba cantando algo. Al principio casi ni la oía, pero después la voz se fue acercando, a poco a poco.

Vi una persona poco definida... era una mujer, pude deducir que era la madre de Marcus. Me quité de encima la capa, y la anudé por mi cintura. Estaba diferente a la foto... Llevaba una especie de camisón, la imagen se definió más, y me di cuenta que era el camisón que Marcus me había dejado la noche anterior. La Sra. Malfoy me miró suavemente, y se acercó a mi. Su pelo tenía un color plateado, al contrario de cómo lo había visto en la foto. No tuve miedo en ese momento, ahora que lo pienso, creo que estaba conmocionada y tan aturdida que no reaccioné... solo me dejé llevar. Estaba dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que aquella mujer quería decirme, aunque me viniese a decir que me había quedado cerrada allí y no podría salir, y por lo tanto que moriría allí desnutrida. Solo con pensar los peligros que corría se me pone la piel de gallina. La mujer me susurró un "hola, Sarah Potter" no le respondí nada, a lo que ella solo sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa. No tardé en embelesarme de ella. "Te estarás preguntando, qué hago yo aquí, si estoy muerta..." Solo moví la cabeza a modo de afirmación. "Sé que es extraño que te llamara a ti, en vez de a mi propio hijo" volví a mover la cabeza. "Pero, tu eres la elegida, igual que lo fui yo, hace tiempo, y a Marcus le costaría asimilar el que yo ahora esté aquí..." Me hizo un gesto para que me sentara, y me arrodillé lentamente en la fría piedra.

Me miró intensamente, "Te pareces mucho a tu padre" dijo en un tono apagado. No dije nada, era como si me hubiese quedado muda, ¿ahora resultaba que ella conocía a mi padre?... Eso no tenía pies ni cabeza. "Verás, no tengo mucho tiempo, y voy a ir al grano" empezó "Supongo que sabes que en tiempos de tu padre, o sea, 15 años atrás, había una guerra entre Voldemort, el señor tenebroso y él, ¿no?" Asentí, como no iba a saberlo "Bueno, pues en los últimos años los "buenos" estaban a punto de ganar y Dumbledore, para asegurarse que tenían ganada la guerra hizo un poco de Cupido, y quiso adjuntar dos familias, una de su bando, y la otra del bando de Voldemort. Las dos familias se odiaban entre sí. Yo fui la escogida para adjuntarme con el que sería mi futuro marido. Yo de todo eso no sabia nada, fui engañada por Dumbledore y a la vez por Voldemort ya que una vez formulado el hechizo, Voldemort oliéndose todo el plan de Dumbledore, hizo un contra-hechizo. O sea, yo, que no había cumplido a penas los 18 me vi casada con un mago dos años mayor que yo, que a penas conocía, y créeme, lo que conocía de él no eran flores y violetas. Voldemort hizo el contra-hechizo, si, pero cada vez que nos separábamos más de 1 kilómetro algo en mí y en él nos hacía daño, como si una silla nos golpeara la cabeza." Sonreí, habíamos estudiado esos síntomas en Historia de la Magia, Helena de Troya fue conducida por Paris, mediante ese hechizo. Me sorprendí a mi misma recordando eso en ese preciso momento.. nunca pensé que la historia me llegase a servir de algo. "Para Draco Malfoy, fui la maldición que no querría ni para su peor enemigo, a parte de ser "sangre sucia", como él me llamaba, era familia de su peor enemigo..." comenzándolo a sospechar todo pregunté "¿de qué familia eras?" Ella hizo un movimiento ligero de cabeza "Bueno, era prima segunda de tu padre" Me quedé asombrada "Mis padres vivían en América, al igual que mis abuelos... Yo me fui a vivir a Gran Bretaña para, como hacen muchos americanos, buscar a sus antepasados, y a su familia en Europa. Y entonces encontré a Harry, y como consecuencia también a Dumbledore." Puso los ojos en blanco "Pero déjame acabar de explicarte mi historia, y después hablaremos de tu historia" Pronuncié un si muy leve. "Draco Malfoy, por aquél entonces, y me parece que todavía lo es, era un chico muy influido por su padre... Todo lo que le mandaba hacer su padre estaba bien, no importaba que no tuviera razón, sufría un poco de lo que los muggles llaman complejo de Electra, Malfoy había estado casado ya, con una chica, me parece que llamada Pansy, o algo así. Con ella había tenido a Alexya. Por eso es que a Marcus no lo quiere ver ni en pintura, solo porque es hijo mío." Sonrió tristemente "Bueno, llegados a este punto, te diré porque estoy aquí, tu padre cree que yo me alié a los "malos", cuando no fue así. Dumbledore me obligó. De eso Harry, no tiene la menor idea. Supongo que Dumbledore al ver que todo fue mal, no le comentó a nadie su "hechizo" y hizo parecer que se olvidaba del tema. Con esto no te estoy diciendo que Dumbledore sea malo, no, él quería que la guerra terminara, porque alguien había intuido algo." Me quedé extrañada, y ante la cara que debía poner dijo "Una pitonisa, llamada Sybill Trelawney, me parece que es tu profesora de Adivinación, hizo una profecía (a esta le gusta mucho hacer eso, me parece que es su hobby... NdlA) En ella decía que se juntarían dos familias, que se odiaban, por amor. Dumbledore creyó que eso supondría el fin de la guerra. Pero, no... Creo que eso supondría el no iniciar otra guerra, en muchos años. Dumbledore acertó en las familias pero se equivocó de época. Años más tarde, cuando los del bando de Voldemort estaban en los últimos momentos, entre ellos corrió la voz de que las estrellas anunciaban el fin del reinado del mal. Y... ¿a qué no sabes qué sucedió ese día?" pensé un poco "¿Mi padre los derrotó?" movió la cabeza. "Un 15 de Septiembre de hace 16 años, casi 17 años... naciste tu" Me quedé blanca, bueno, blanca era poco, y de pronto pensé en Marcus... o sea, ¿qué ya estaba predestinada a enamorarme de Marcus? "¿E-estaba p-predestinada aa...?" tartamudeé "Bueno, más bien, predestinada no... digamos que yo ayudé un poco a que ocurriera así" sonrió "Bueno, creo que ya es hora de marcharme, sólo quería decirte toda la verdad, en morirme yo nadie más te la podía contar, los de arriba me han dejado bajar por compasión." "Solo una pregunta más" le interrumpí anhelante "di" dijo ella "¿cómo supiste que era yo, en Hogwarts? ¿Y por que no me dijiste quién eras?" Ella encogió de hombros "No sé, tuve miedo que tu padre te hubiera contado cosas sobre mi, y supuse que dándote la llave tendría algo con que te comunicases conmigo. En cuanto a cómo supe que eras tu, y no se había despertado otra, supongo que te reconocí, te pareces mucho a tu padre, Sarah, y ahora, perdóname por lo que haré... pero no has de volver nunca más aquí... ¡ah! Y dile a Marcus que le quiero, y que le estoy vigilando y protegiendo donde quiera que esté, ¿de acuerdo?" Murmuró alguna cosa ininteligible, y después lo vi todo negro, y me estiré en el suelo de piedra frío.

Me desperté no se cuanto más tarde... En aquél instante todo me pareció un sueño, al igual que en Hogwarts. No sabía estaba, pero estaba todo oscuro... Me levanté un poco y me di contra una madera que estaba a cuarenta centímetros del suelo. Me di cuenta que estaba debajo de lo que parecía una cama, me arrastré a duras penas, y salí a la habitación de la madre de Marcus... Allí vi un reloj en el escritorio.. Eran las doce y media de la noche, había estado 5 horas fuera, y me parecía haber estado 5 minutos. Recé para que Marcus no hubiera llamado a mi padre. Entonces, al girar la cabeza, descubrí que me hacía daño... Me toqué y vi que me salía sangre... no era poca, pero tampoco era mucha, así que no me alarmé. Mi única preocupación era encontrar a Marcus. Me puse la súper arrugada capa de invisibilidad, que todavía estaba anudada a mi cintura, y subí escaleras hasta su habitación, pero no había nadie allá. Entonces supe que estaba en mi casa. Fui corriendo hasta la chimenea. Mis padres seguramente estarían muy preocupados. Mi padre sería capaz de echarle las culpas a Marcus, por no tener cura de mí. Pronuncie muy rápidamente "casa de los Potter" me importaba poco que los cuadros dijeran algo a los Malfoy... Los polvos me llevaron a un comedor muy conocido para mí. Allí no encontré a nadie. Entonces, entré en la cocina y vi a Marcus muy pálido. Estaba de espaldas a mí. Así que no me vio entrar, además, yo todavía llevaba la capa invisible. Me quité la capa, para no asustar a Marcus. "Marcus" dije casi sin aliento. Se giró bruscamente, y me miró con los ojos desorbitados, y me dio un abrazo. "¡Oh, Sarah! ¡no sabía dónde estabas! Nunca me había pasado tal mal rato..." me miró a los ojos "¡Por Dios, Sarah! ¿Estás bien?" dijo al verme la sangre ya casi seca, que me salía de la cabeza. Afirmé con la cabeza... "Pero... si estás sangrando... ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ponte agua en la herida antes que se te infecte" Fui hacia el grifo, no sabía por donde empezar a contarle todo lo que me había sucedido. "tu madre... está en el hospital" Me quedé estupefacta. "Supongo que fueron los nervios, o el propio susto de no saber donde estabas, y le comenzaron a venir contracciones" "¿Está bien?" murmuré con un hilo de voz "Si... bueno, dentro lo que cabe, ya que ha tenido dos criaturas con el adelanto de un mes, pero bueno... supongo que tu padre aparecerá ahora, para ver si hay noticias, relativas a ti... Va de bólido, no sabe dónde estar, o con tu madre, o con la policía..." le interrumpí:"¿Habéis llamado a la policía muggle?" Marcus entornó los ojos, me recordó tanto a su madre que sonreí sin quererlo "¿qué te hace gracia?" preguntó él ofendido "¿qué nos hayamos preocupado por ti? Hemos tenido un susto de muerte, y ¿tu te ríes?" negué rápidamente con la cabeza "No, no es eso Marcus, de verdad que no lo es" "Y, ¿entonces?" dijo enfadado "Es solo, que..." titubeé un segundo, no sabía como explicarle, pero se me ocurrieron las palabras que me dijo su madre "te pareces mucho a tu madre..." "¿Qué?" dijo todavía más extrañado. "Digamos que en esas 5 horas que he estado a fuera he... " pero no pude terminar la frase porque mi padre irrumpió la cocina... No me vio a mí, y fue directo a Marcus "¿Ha llamado alguien?" Él me señaló, y mi padre dio un giro de 180 grados sobre sus talones. "¡SARAH!" gritó "NOS TENIAS PREOCUPADÍSIMOS" murmuré un lo siento, muy mustio, y me preguntó dónde había estado y que me había pasado... Suspiré profundamente, no sabía por dónde empezar. "A ver, seguramente me considerareis loca, o algo por el estilo, pero os aseguro que todo lo que diré es verdad" Me senté en la mesa, noté sus miradas que seguían todos mis movimientos con atención, les expliqué más o menos mi llegada hasta la cueva, y la conversación entre la madre de Marcus y yo. No me atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Marcus, sabía que todo lo relacionado con su madre le producía un dolor demasiado fuerte, y también sabía que explicar que me encontré con su madre, resultaría un poco por no decir demasiado fantástico. Mi padre no hacía ni decía nada, sólo escuchaba. Pude adivinar que la sombra de la madre de Marcus, producía un extraña tristeza entre los dos presentes. Les expliqué todo excepto el resultado de la profecía, quizás por vergüenza o quizás porqué era un secreto entre la madre de Marcus y yo.

Mientras explicaba la historia, llegué a pensar que Marcus se enfadaría conmigo, al relatarla. Cuando acabé me dirigí a mi padre "me dijo que te contase que nunca se había cambiado de bando" Nunca había visto antes llorar a mi padre.

Al día siguiente fuimos, Marcus y yo, a ver a mis hermanas recién nacidas. Eran idénticas: Las dos tenían los ojos verdes de mi padre (bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos antes que nada) y tenían el pelo un poco rizado y de color rojizo.

Marcus estaba extraño conmigo. No sabíamos que decirnos, así que esa misma tarde le cogí por banda en uno de los pasadizos de San Mungo, y le pregunté que le pasaba "nada" contestó él agriamente "¿nada?" pregunté yo incrédula mirándole a los ojos inquisitoriamente "¡Ay, Sarah! ¿qué quieres que me pase?" me encogí de hombros y le susurré "te quiero, Marcus" él esbozó una sonrisa "yo también, pero... imagínate que tu madre muere, y se pone en contacto conmigo en vez de contigo, que, al fin y al cabo eres su hija... ¿qué pensarías?" me encogí de hombros otra vez "No puedo contestarte a eso... pero te puedo decir que lo que tu madre me dijo... que te quiere mucho y que estés dónde estés te estaría vigilando y protegiendo" le miré a los ojos, y una lágrima cayó de ellos. Le abracé tan suavemente como pude "Marcus, te lo había de decir... no quiero hacerte daño..." Él movió la cabeza "te entiendo" consiguió decir.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Lo dicho que este es el penúltimo capítulo... y que de aquí, más o menos una semana tendremos el último... thank youuuu!

REVIEWS:

Desiré: Muchas gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado...

Zara Zabini: jejeje, pues lo dejo en un punto muerto, para que no sepáis que viene a continuación y os den ganas de leerlo, técnicas que ha de aprender una... jijiji

Adarae: jejeje, bueno, espero que te haya satisfecho tu curiosidad


	16. capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

NdlA: Último capítulo y lo que me ha costado... lo siento por no actualizar antes, pero es que no se me ocurría como acabar, y ha tardado mucho a venirme la inspiración. Gracias por ser tan pacientes. Y muchiiiiisimas gracias a MJW, CWB, DML, etc etc etc... AH! Y yo no soy Rowling ni nadie que se le parezca...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los alumnos de Hogwarts, por favor, entren en el tren ahora mismo!-anunciaron por una especie de "megafonía".

Sarah, un tanto rápido, se despidió de sus padres y les dio un beso.

hasta luego, cariño- dijo su padre

adiós, papá, que vaya bien.

gracias, y a ti que te vaya bien Hogwarts.

Se dirigió hacia los bebés y los besó en la mejilla.

Nos vemos...- susurró a su madre. Ella le guiñó un ojo, y Sarah subió rápidamente al tren.

Buscó a los chicos por todo el tren, y resultaron estar en el último, y más apartado, compartimiento. Murmuró un hola, a penas audible porque Alex y Christine estaban peleándose. Marcus, que estaba en frente de ellos, la miró como diciéndole: "ayúdame". Sarah sonrió. Christine y Alex estaban chillándose. Sarah puso los ojos en blanco, con la ayuda de Marcus puso su equipaje en el portamaletas del tren. Y se sentó al lado de Marcus y en frente de la acalorada Christine.

Hola Sarah.- dijo una vez se calmaron, un poco los dos.

¿Se puede saber por qué os peleabais?- preguntó Sarah

Christine miró a Alex, para que respondiera él.

Porqueé...- pensó Alex- ¿por qué nos peleábamos Christine?

Ella le dio una colleja.

¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo- dijo como iluminado, tocándose la nuca en señal de dolor.- porque ella siempre se enfada sin saber yo el motivo...

Marcus y Sarah se miraron y empezaron a reír.

¿qué os hace tanta gracia?-preguntó Christine sin saber que hacer.

Nada, que parecéis un matrimonio que acaba de hacer 50 años de casados-respondió una Sarah con un ataque de risa. Alex y Christine se miraron, un poco turbados.

Bueno, parejita-dijo con retintín Christine, dirigiéndose a Marcus y Sarah.- ahora nos explicareis con pelos y señales lo que os ha ocurrido estas vacaciones, porque a mi me ha llegado una lejana y difusa noticia, propagada por el padre de Sarah que le dijo al mío, y que yo escuché, de por casualidad, a escondidas cuando mi padre le dijo a mi madre. Y entonces yo, le conté lo que yo sabía a Alex... ¿le has contado a alguien, Alex?...

No-dijo no muy convencido.

Bueno, pues dudo que los lejanos rumores que oí, una tarde de verano, tengan algo que ver con la realidad... Y quiero saberlo de primera mano.- terminó Christine, su perorata.

Marcus empezó explicando la historia, y acabó Sarah, los dos muy bien sincronizados (Es que son los mejores NdlA).

¿Así que sois primos... terceros?-concluyó Christine, un poco conmocionada.

Eso parece-respondió Sarah encogiéndose de hombros.

Y tu padre... ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Alex

No mucho,...

Al cabo de dos horas ya estaban en Hogwarts. Marcus se veía pletórico por estar de vuelta. Se subieron en uno de los carruajes de los cuales no se podía ver quien los conducía.

No sé si os lo he dicho nunca-contó Sarah en un momento de silencio entre los cuatro chicos.- pero mi padre ha visto quien conducía esos carruajes.

Christine puso los ojos en blanco.

Son Therestrals (o como se escriba NdlA).-continuó Christine con tono aburrido.- nos lo has contado un millón de veces, Sarah...

Más otro millón por Hagrid – pensó en voz alta, Alex

Bueno-dijo Sarah ofendida.- Pero Marcus, no lo sabe... ¿A que no?

Marcus no tubo otro remedio que negar con la cabeza, porque su novia, le estaba echando una mirada asesina.

A si me gusta. Pues verás, Marcus, los therestals si hubiera debido llamarles de alguna forma supongo que les habría llamado caballos, aunque tienen cierto aire reptil, no tienen ni pizca de carne y el negro pelaje se pega al esqueleto del que se distingue con claridad cada uno de los huesos la cabeza que parece de dragón y tienen los ojos sin pupila blancos y fijos, de la parte mas alta del lomo de aquella especie de animales, les salen las alas. Unas alas inmensas negras y curtidas, con las que parecen gigantescos murciélagos. Estas criaturas espectrales solo se ven si has visto directamente a una persona morir- De pronto se oyó un ronquido, procedente de su lado. Sarah miró a Marcus, que estaba a su lado, aparentemente dormido. Ella, enfadada por la escasa atención del chico en su explicación, le dio un codazo en las costillas.

¡Auch!- se quejó él- pero... si estaba haciendo broma, ¡no hacía falta que me pegaras!

¿A si? ¿y que he dicho?- le preguntó, desconfiada.

que los therestals son como un pegaso negro que está en los puñeteros huesos...

¿y?- le añadió Sarah divertida...

Sarah, para tu información, no soy superdotado...- El carruaje estalló en una carcajada. Llegaron al gran Comedor, sin más dilación. James, el hermano pequeño de Sarah, les saludó cuando pasaron en frente de él. Empezó la ceremonia de elección sin ningún problema. Hasta que, al final de la elección, Dumbledore se levantó.

Bien... ahora que estáis todos bien cenados, me gustaría anunciaros unas cuantas cosas: este año estará prohibido salir de excusión por los pasillos más tarde de las 10 de la noche.- se oyeron algunas protestas.- Pero no os desesperéis... este año tendremos, una cosa que nunca se ha hecho en Hogwarts School , una cosa estupenda, magnifica.- lo decía con tal tono de voz que todos los que estaban desconectados, se conectaron y prestaron mucha atención en sus palabras, casi nunca habían novedades en Hogwarts, y les parecía que presenciar una novedad era una primicia, que les contarían, alguna vez a sus nietos. – EEEESSS- dijo con un tono de voz imposible, casi chillando- un baile de máscaras.- Los que se habían conectado (entre ellos Sarah), se habían vuelto a desconectar. Eso no era original.- El baile se celebrará la semana que viene... así que id comprando las máscaras... no quiero que Hogwarts quede mal contra Dumstrang y Beuxbatons...- la gente se quedó expectante ¿un baile con Dumstrangs y Beuxbatons? Eso no se lo perdía nadie. Y cuando Dumbledore los despidió toda la sala se sumió en un murmullo incesante de que máscara se comprarían, o si aquél baile sería el baile del siglo.

¿El baile del siglo?¿comprarse las máscaras esta misma noche?- repitió Sarah a Marcus, mientras subían las escaleras para ir a la sala común de Gryffindor- Dónde me van... ni que fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

Has de saber, que en Hogwarts hay gente muy superficial, Sarah...

Ya, pero tanto como eso.

Sarah... hmmm.. esto... – tartamudeó Marcus, cuando llegaron a la Sala.

¿qué?.. ¿No me digas que tu también vas a comprar tu mascara hoy?- Marcus rió, y un poco sonrojado dijo:

Esto... ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile?- Sarah dibujó media sonrisa.

Eso no se pregunta... se da por hecho- Marcus rió un poco enrojecido.

Perfecto...

¿has visto a Christine y a Alex?-preguntó Sarah, cambiando de tema radicalmente, lo cierto es que el otro tema se estaba poniendo un poco empalagoso.

No...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pues... me voy a la cama... tengo muchoooo sueño-dijo bostezando- ¡adiós, cari!- exclamó con tono repipi.

Buenas noches, mi... Julieta-Le contestó Marcus pensándoselo.

¿Julieta?... ¿no es la del libro de Christine?- Marcus volvió a encogerse de hombros

me lo dejó por vacaciones...

Minutos más tarde se volvieron a despedir, y Sarah cayó, al igual que Marcus, en un sueño profundo. Pero... ¿Qué estarían haciendo nuestros dos otros protagonistas en este mismo instante? Porque... Sarah y Marcus no se fijaron... pero en sus habitaciones no estaban (no, no penséis maaal NdlA)

Resulta que cuando iban a los dormitorios, la profesora McGonagall los llamó, Christine miró a Alex, como diciendo... "que hemos hecho ya"

Gray y Weasley el profesor Dumbledore os llama.- Eso hizo que Christine se espantara aún más.

McGonagall los condujo a través de una serie de pasadizos – la primera a la derecha, la segunda a la izquierda, la primera a la izquierda, la segunda a la derecha, la tercera a la izquierda, y la novena a la derecha, y después subir una serie de escaleras – hasta que llegaron a la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore.

Esperad aquí- dijo McGonagall, Alex asintió

¿qué querrá?- preguntó Christine cuando McGonagall hubo desaparecido por la estatua de un fénix dorado. Alex se encogió de hombros- ¿hemos hecho nada maloo?

No mujer...-se rió Alex- al menos... eso espero-

En seguida McGonagall salió y les dijo que entraran. El despacho de Dumbledore era... un despacho... con una mesa, una silla, un sofá, artilugios rarismos que ni vale la pena mencionar, y varios cuadros en la pared. Dumbledore les estaba esperando sentado en su silla, contemplándolos con fijeza con sus ojos azules claros.

Al mirar a los ojos a Dumbledore, Christine notó que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal, solo en pensar lo que había hecho con la madre de Marcus...

Bien, os preguntaréis porque os he hecho llamar...- dijo Dumbledore pausadamente. Alex asintió.- Mirad.. nos ha llegado una noticia, de que en estas vacaciones os habéis encontrado con una maga no registrada.

¿eh?- preguntó Christine mirando a Alex extrañada.

Su nombre es Ellie Gordon.- dijo para refrescarles la memoria. Tanto Alex como Christine se quedaron de piedra.

¿Q-qué quiere decir con una maga no registrada, profesor Dumbledore?-

Dumbledore les explicó que Hogwarts, tubo un fallo en los registros de magos que habían de pertenecer en el colegio y se olvidaron de enviarle la carta conforme era de Hogwarts, y era, por lo tanto una maga.

Y,... ¿cómo lo supo?-dijo Christine, confiando muy poco en Dumbledore.

Bueno,.. os he de confesar, que teníais espías vigilándoos.

¿QUÉ?- preguntó Alex, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

Resulta que nos han llegado nuevas amenazas.- explicó McGonagall, que estaba apoyada en la pared.- No sabemos si son simples estupideces, pero ahora... incluso los muggles han comenzado a notarlo.

¿A notar que?- preguntó Christine

Que algo malo está a punto de ocurrir.- tomó la palabra Dumbledore- por eso hemos reforzado la vigilancia, y por eso hemos sabido lo de la señorita Ellen.

Ya... ¿y qué hará?

Asistirá a clases particulares, hoy, desgraciadamente, no ha podido venir, en Hogwarts y mañana mismo comenzará a impartirlas. Por eso os pido que seáis sus compañeros, para cualquier duda que pueda llegar a tener.

Alex asintió, y Christine hizo lo mismo.

Respecto, a lo de la amenaza, no os preocupéis, aquí en Hogwarts estaréis a salvo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y aquí concluye "the sons", mi gran obra maestra (no sueñes, Marta)

Bueno, solo falta un epílogo, que lo escribo en cinco líneas, y una aclaración, respecto a un personaje.

Epilogo: Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, asistieron en aquel baile dirigido por Dumbledore, en un intento de que sus "queridos" alumnos lo pasaran bien.

La amenaza, resultó ser un bicho que picó a Dumbledore, es broma... la amenaza resultó ser, ni más ni menos que...Danielie Rosemarth Vloroth Fromurdcot, pero... eso pertenece a otra historia, y como hace Kipling, no es esta.

Sarah y Marcus vivieron felices y comieron perdices, hasta que, tres meses más tarde se encontraron con la nueva amenaza (ay, madre... que me estoy viendo haciendo una continuación ha este fic...)

Christine y Alex, vivieron felices, y no, no formaron un trío con Ellie, no... aunque la ayudaron... AH! Y por cierto, ella también ayudó con la nueva amenaza (vale... declarado... habrá una continuación)

Y,... ¿qué más? ¿qué más? A si... aclarar una cosa:

Sarah nace el día 16 de Septiembre del 2005... o sea... que he escrito una historia que todavía no ha ocurrido.. sniff sniff, y por lo tanto es más medio año más grande que Marcus...

Bueno... repito que muchiiiisimas gracias a todos, por vuestro apoyo... si,.. no os preocupéis,.. ahora contesto a los reviews:

LunaPotter1: uolass! Uff.. hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto… muchísimas gracias, espero que te haya gustado...

Adarae: jiji, bueno.. espero que no te haya defraudado...

Desiré: lo siento, pero no he podido ponerlo más pronto... igualmente te digo que espero que te haya gustado,.. besooos

Zara Zabini: siiii, bueno pero es normal en él... yo, me parece que hubiera hecho lo mismo.. jijiji, bueno... besos y hasta pronto


End file.
